


Frost & Flame

by Synderellas_Revenge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synderellas_Revenge/pseuds/Synderellas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is released, he is still jealous of Thor and decides he will travel to Midgard to hit him where his heart is; Jane Foster. He attempts to track her down but finds instead another mortal (or so she seems at first) that draws his attention.</p><p>Sera knows there is something different about herself, and tries to control her abilities so they don't cost her dearly, again. But when she is kidnapped by a man who claims to be a God (of Mischief and Lies, no less) and interrogated for answers as to what she is--she can only provide what little she knows.</p><p>A tense but beneficial relationship forms between the two, but there may be more under the surface. What will it be like for Loki to finally have someone to relate too? And for Sera to not have to hide her true self? What will happen when both are called to Asgard separately and find one another again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe fic, meaning most importantly in my story-line the Avengers never happened. This timeline picks up at the end of the first movie: Thor manages to stop the Bifrost from destroying Jotunheim without breaking it. Therefore Loki never fell from the bridge, instead he faced Odin and was sentenced to two years imprisonment in the dungeons. During this time Odin, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three travel the realms to keep war from breaking out. And Loki gets out early. **
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Sera Mason and the plot. All other characters and any mentioned movie plots belong solely to Marvel.*
> 
> *Posted previously on Mibba starting a year ago by my under SynderellasRevenge.*

Many years ago, a young fiery haired women had visited a small orphanage outside of New York City, a small bundle wrapped tightly against the cold of the night lay in her arms. As she approached the door of the establishment, she looked at the child as the moonlight glowed on her pale skin. Tears slipping from her eyes down onto the child's exposed forehead as she relished the last moments she had with her. _do so wish it did not have to be this way,_ she thought to herself as her daughter cooed up at her. However, this was something she had to do, for the child's father was not the young woman’s husband and that would cause much strife for her back home.

The child looked so much like her, save for her eyes, those were her father's. She knew deep down that as she grew, she would become exactly like her in so many ways--unlike her first child whom was just like her husband. It broke her spirit completely to have to abandon her heir, her progeny in such a way, but their lives depended on it. Perhaps one day, she would come home and find her, she would await that day for as long as it took. She knew it would come to pass, as she would have so many questions about her true heritage.

The young women lost track of how long she stood at the doorstep, not being able to take the final steps. Soon enough, however, a light turned on in front of her—startling her and causing her to shield the newborns eyes from the sudden intrusion. The door opened, and a middle aged woman with a kind face looked upon her.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, child?" She asked of her, and the young woman’s heart sank.

"I-I cannot take care of my child...." She began in a whisper, staring down at the baby girl as tears freely fell. "Please, t-t-take her for me? Keep her safe, a-and find her a home?" At the sound of her voice, the baby cooed once more, reaching a tiny hand up to touch her mother's wet cheek.

"Of course, my dear, of course." The older woman said with an understanding smile as she reached for the bundle. The younger woman kissed the hand on her face, before tucking it away and surrendering her over as she began to sob. The older women smiled down at the infant girl and made to turn to head indoors but the mother spoke up.

"May I—is it it possible that I-I name her?" She said softly, causing the middle aged woman to turn to her and nod in agreement. She smiled weakly at her in thanks, looking down at her daughter one last time. "Call her..... _Seraphina, **Seraphina Astrid**_." She whispered and the old woman nodded once more before heading inside, shutting the door behind her and turning off the light.

As soon as the door was closed, the young mother fell to her knees, head in her hands as she let heavy sobs wrack her body. It was undoubtedly the single hardest thing she had ever done in her life, and she knew that she would be scarred by it forever. How long she stayed there like that, mourning the loss of her child, she did not know. But soon her eyes were drawn to a bright flash of light in the night and she stood, attempting to wipe her eyes as she walked into it—letting it bring her home.

Upon her arrival she was met with the all-seeing, all-knowing golden eyes of the Gatekeeper. He said not one word, as she crossed towards him laying her head on his chest and letting her cry against him for a short while. When she had begun to quiet down, he pulled away and wiped away her remaining tears away.

"Milady, you must compose yourself. Your family has awaited your return for many a month, and will surely be ready to greet you upon your arrival." He spoke softly, as she straightened out her dress and attempted to fix the puffy redness of her eyes.

"May I have your word, then, that none but us shall ever have knowledge of this night? Until she returns?" The young woman asked, as she glanced up at him.

"On my honor, Milady, not a soul shall know. I am bound only to serve our King, _not your husband_." Came his reply, and with that she headed back to her home, longing to hold her eldest daughter if she could not see her youngest. Knowing that her secret, and her child were safe—for she knew the Gatekeeper would watch over her henceforth.

**~Present Day—Twenty Three Years Later~**

He sat in his cell, as he had every day for the last eight months, inside the gilded cage that was the palace. The sentence his father had laid upon him almost half way through, though he still felt as though it was a bit harsh compared to his actions. Especially when he would look around him to see the filth of the realms caged alongside him. _Did his father truly see him as no better than them? Am I not a Prince of this realm?_ He thought to himself. His **father** for lack of a better word, hadn't even bothered to visit him in all that time.

In fact, it seemed the only time he had company was when his mother's visage would appear to him inside his captive hold, and the few times his brother had came down before he had taken his leave. As he stood to stare out at the criminals around him, his eyes were drawn to movement on the stairs. Even with her face shielded by a vast golden hood, he knew that it was his mother that drew near. However, he arched a brow—she had never come down in person before this moment. As she approached his cell, she took down her hood and smiled lovingly up at her youngest son.

"What brings you down here, Mother?" He questioned before she could even say a word, his curiosity fully peaked.

"As you know, your Father and brother have been away for some time bringing peace to the realms after--" At the mention of this, he scoffed and with an eye roll turned away from her.

" _'The mess I made,'_ Mother?" He asked, his tone bitter, but he regretted being that way with her, the one person in his family whom loved him unconditionally.

"Darling, do not be that way. You know I have forgiven your transgressions, it's been so long since those events. Which is why I have come to you." She replied, never losing her cool with him, never letting his tone bother her for she was used to it and knew he didn't mean to be so coarse with her.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm just so tired of being pent up in this hole...." He said in way of apology as he turned to face her once more, his face showing how sincere he was despite the way he growled out the last part. His head tilted in confusion at her words and he waited for her to explain herself.

"I know, my son, that is why I am letting you out early. You have served your sentence this far in silence, never causing a stir and I feel it is time you are freed." She stated matter of factually, a smile spreading across her features. "Guard!"

"Yes, my Queen?" He answered as he stepped forward, bowing before her on bended knee before straightening himself up once more.

"Open this cell, if you would please, now." She told him, looking at him sternly as only a Queen and mother of two sons could.

"But, your majesty, the King has sentenced--" He began but she cut him off mid-way, her voice rising ever so slightly.

"The King is away, and in his wake I am in charge, am I not?" She demanded fiercely, as he watched from his cell, utterly bemused by the exchange.

"Yes, your majesty." He responded with a quick bow before disarming the magical glass that detained the young Prince—it wavered for a moment, shining gold before disappearing completely. With that the guard bowed himself out and returned to his post.

"Oh, my boy!" The queen cried out, opening her arms as he hopped down and embraced her for the first time in those eight long months. Tears of joy leaked from the corners of her eyes as she kissed his cheek and pulled back to look at him. "How I have missed you."

"And I, you, Mother." He whispered, kissing her forehead before escorting her upstairs.

Though the smile he gave her was genuine; as always mischief ruled over his thoughts. He was free, and he had thought long and hard about what to do when that had been achieved. Now that he could roam freely, he knew exactly how he was going to go about it. His smile turned into a grin-- _Oh this would be so much fun._ He would do just what he had told his brother he would that night on the Rainbow Bridge, he would find that woman. _And there is nothing the oaf can do about it......._

~

That night, long after his mother had retired to her chambers for the night, he made his way through the palace and onto the Rainbow Bridge. After a long trek, he came face to face with the Gatekeeper. His golden eyes studied him and reminded him of an ever-watching hawk. He smiled as kindly as he could at the Gatekeeper, but he knew he would already know why he was there. He always did.

“I see your Mother's kind heart has left you to roam free, _Prince_ Loki.” Called the Gatekeeper, a small smile of his own on his lips. But not out of any kindness for the young god before him, but for the sly insult he delivered to the once King.

“I see you still look upon others lives as you do not have one of you own, _Heimdall_.” Loki chided back, knowing that the Gatekeeper had no trust in him after what had happened between the two of them on that very bridge.

“I know you seek to travel to Midgard. What I do not know is why.” Heimdall questioned the young man, hands balanced perfectly atop his mighty sword as he usually stood.

“I wish to visit my brother's mortal lover, to bring her word from him.” He stated smoothly, face a perfect mask that read truthful. But Heimdall could see through his lie, though he didn't say so. This would work perfectly on his behalf—the time had come.

“You seek the Lady Jane Foster?” He questioned to which Loki nodded in agreement. “I will grant you passage to Midgard, and I will tell you where you might find her.”

With that said, the Gatekeeper led Loki into the Bifrost. Upon telling him what he needed to know, he used his sword to activate it, sending him on his way. Once he had disappeared and the Bifrost returned to it's normal state, a smile graced his features. His eyes sought out the young woman he had truly sent him after—the child he had watched for all these years. He had put Loki on her path, and he hoped that through these actions she might finally return home. It was then that Heimdall let a lone tear fall from the corner of his eye, _for the girl's mother would not be around to witness her return._


	2. Chapter 1 - Coffee Shops & Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans change when he meets a strange young woman...

Sera Mason clutched her long, black coat closer to her thin frame as she made her way through the over-populated sidewalk of downtown New York City. It was a few miles walk to and from work each day, but the only part she minded was that which fell in the city limits. People moving, rushing against each other in droves, as they entered and exited buildings here and there. The hustle and bustle of the city had always been too much for her. Still, one had to make a living and for Sera, that meant being in the city.

It did have its perks though, albeit few and far between. The coffee shop she favored was six blocks from the diner she waited tables at, and about eight and a half from her loft, just outside the vast reaches of the city. She would stop in on her way home every night to warm up, grab a drink to refuel after her long day, and pick-up something for dessert. It was there she was headed on this blustery evening, her long crimson hair whipping out behind her like a trailing flame.

The shop itself was not situated on the main street, instead tucked away off of the alley between two large buildings. That was part of the appeal for Sera (the loner,) that if you didn't know its exact location, you'd miss it completely. It wasn't more than a hole in the wall, kept alive by regulars who enjoyed its ambiance and products. Her mind was focused solely on what her order would be today as she rounded the corner and disappeared into the alley's depths. However, that was plenty enough distraction to keep her from noticing she wasn't alone and further more, that she was being watched.

Midway through the alley was very dark, a perfect lurking place. He'd been sitting in the shadows for some time, few people passed and none had noticed him there. He was looking for someone, intel had told him she could be found here but he'd seen no glimpse of his target. Then there was the sound of boots against the pavement, a swish of a coat and a flash of long hair tangled in the wind. He waited, perched like a cat ready to pounce on an appetizing snack.

As soon as she drifted across his path he lunged for her, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards him. Swiftly turning and pinning her to the brick wall behind them with his lean body and cutting off her ability to scream for help by wrapping a hand tightly around her exposed throat. His movements were so fast that it barely registered to her and by the time it did, it was too late to cry out. The only part of him that wasn't shrouded in shadows were his intensely green eyes which were burning into what he could see of her face.

“Are you Foster?!” He hissed at her as her hands, trembling and numb from the cold tried to pull at his own. He raised a brow, she looked confused but not panicked. “Are you Jane Foster?!?” She began to move her lips although not for air as much as to answer his question, so he loosened his grip enough for her to speak but not before adding, with a growl in her ear, “Scream, and it will be the last thing you ever hear.”

She sucked in a small gasp of air, and then she began to **_laugh_**. His brows furrowed at her as she continued, _had she lost her mind?!?_ He gave her neck a sharp squeeze as a reminder that she was to be speaking.

“No,” She stated, her voice soft but her tone somewhat harsh; before flicking her tongue out and licking what she could reach of his hand. Her fail safe tactic to get people to let go of her, which had worked in the past.

“Eugh!” He exclaimed, releasing his grip on her and wiping his hand off on his overcoat. “ _Disgusting little mortal_.” She could've sworn she heard him hiss. When he looked back at her, she had brandished a pocket knife and aimed it between his eyes, a grin taking over her face.

“Ya know,” She began in an overly sweet manner, “I try and hold off on the kinky stuff until _at leas_ t the third date.”

“What?!” He questioned, making not one bit of sense of anything that had just come out of her mouth. He wondered if it was some sort of insult.

“So,” She started up again, ignoring his outburst, and moving closer, changing the blade's position to his throat. “You're going to walk away, _now_. Do you understand Green Eyes?”

He grinned and grabbed the wrist of the hand containing her mini blade and forced it against the brick wall in one smooth movement, pressing his body into her's as her back once more hit a dead end. This caused her to growl and reach her free hand towards his neck, grabbing it before digging her nails into his skin. Her eyes flickered with anger at losing power in the situation and he swore he could feel heat spread through her hand and across his skin.

“You idiotic little quim.” He growled in her ear, his free hand tearing her's from his neck before pinning it to the brick as he had with the other. “How dare you threaten me, and with such an inadequate weapon.” Her cheeks flushed with anger and she squirmed underneath his weight, trying to break free of his grip causing him to chuckle. “Now, _you_ will be the one to walk away. And if you try and scream for help or protection against me I will cut you down where you stand. Do _you_ understand?”

“Yes.” She hissed, still squirming until he released her and stepped back. She straightened out her coat, gave him one last dirty look before heading into the coffee shop as planned, pocketing her knife as she went.

He watched her enter and started to make his way back down the alley when he caught a whiff of something; something burnt to be exact. He looked down at his scarf, and where her hand had grazed it reaching for his throat was singed, a small stream of smoke twirling away from it. He raised a brow and turned to look at the coffee shop once more. His mind flew through thoughts on what on her person could have possibly caused such a reaction. He was unsure, but he knew that something about that girl was off, and **_he needed to figure it out_**.

~

Sera had stopped just inside the door of the shop, letting out a shaky breath as her mind tried to process what had just happened. _That wasn't a normal mugging,_ she thought to herself but her conscious furthered the theory, _that wasn't a mugging at all—he was looking for someone_. She tried to physically shake the thoughts from her head before proceeding to head up to the counter. She ordered her usual, and sat down for a few minutes, hoping that in that time he would be long gone. _He's not like any other man I've met_ , she pondered, still going over the events. His emerald eyes haunting her even as she sat safely inside.

Upon leaving she decided it would be easier on her nerves if she took a cab home, so she flagged one down within a few minutes and headed back outside the city. Once home, she set her coffee aside and made a beeline for the bathroom, shedding her clothes along the way. A hot shower was in order, to cleanse her of the event, especially the scent of him that lingered on her body. She tried her hardest as the water ran over her to scrub away the thoughts of him, but she failed.

After she finished and dressed, she heated up her drink and sunk into the couch, pulling the book she was reading towards her in hopes that she could drown his eyes out with words and the images they would surely conjure up for her. Instead after a few dozen pages, she had fallen asleep, book loosely clasped in her hand as it hung off the edge of the couch. Eventually it fell to the floor as she shifted to face the other way, curling into a ball and snoring lightly as her dreams finally eased her of the whole day.

~

He had hid in the shadows once more, waiting for her to re-emerge from the shop but it was a while before she did. He thought he'd lose her as she took off in a bright yellow vehicle, but it didn't take too long to find where she had gone. On a more isolated road, far enough away from the busy city, she exited her ride and headed into a small building she must've called home. He waited, eyes searching for a sign of life inside the many windows of the brick structure. After a few minutes a light came on in the left corner of the buildings second story. He smiled to himself and disappeared into the shadows once more. Now that he knew where his new target could be found— _Jane Foster was long out of his mind._


	3. Chapter 2 - In The Dark of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally he has her, and he will have his answers.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Credit goes to "In The Dark of The Night" from Anastasia. ^.^

He had shadowed her the past few days, watching her every move to learn her schedule's pattern. It seemed she was very much a creature of habit; she would awake before the sun and walk into the city to work every morning, when her shift had finished she would head for the coffee shop he had first encountered her at, and then head home. The only change coming when she went from work one afternoon to another job. She never had a traveling companion, no one visited her home during the evening hours, _seemingly no one would notice if she went missing_. That pleased him greatly, his plan would work well, and he would have what he wanted.

She never noticed his presence in her daily life, for he was all too practiced at hiding in plain sight. Only as her lights would turn off for the night, would he leave, searching instead for somewhere he could keep her until he got the answers he now craved. After two days of searching, he had accomplished that task as well. He could not lie to himself, this girl had a strong hold on his devious mind. She was an enigma that he so desperately felt he needed to solve, to unwind her bit by bit until all her secrets lay bare before him. _Why?_ He often asked himself as he studied her from the shadows, _why did he need to know who—or rather what—she was?_

One night, he found his way into her loft, looking down at her as she slept peacefully—not knowing he was there. _Indeed,_ he thought to himself as he watched her, _she could be deemed one of good looks._ Surely, however, that was not the only draw that pulled him to her. _Perhaps she is like me_ , he pondered as he circled around her bed, _an outsider—a lone wolf in a world of sheep_. Whatever this seemingly magnetic pull was, he would soon find out. He leaned over her sleeping form for a minute, before placing a hand tightly over her mouth causing her azure eyes to flash open.

Her scream was deeply muffled by his grip as she frantically flailed and thrashed in her bed. It was all too easy, however, for him to conjure bindings around her wrists. Then ones confining her arms to her body and ones holding her legs together. Finally, as a wicked grin spread across his dimly lit face, he unwound the scarf from his neck using it to gag her protests and shield her eyes. Once she could do nothing more than cry and squirm against her restraints did he haul her over his shoulder and take off into the night—heading for the newly abandoned mental asylum he had found two days before, not far from there.

Once inside, he headed to the nearest room that he could use to keep her for his questioning. He locked the door behind him before setting her down in the steel chair that was placed in the middle of the room. He removed her bindings one by one, only to transfer them to the chair—her legs to those of the chair, her arms behind her bound to the metal slats that supported her back. After she was all secure he unraveled the scarf from her face, earning a growl and a glare from the young woman. He chuckled at her and pulled a similar chair up for himself, sitting just across from her.

“ ** _You again?!?_** ” She exclaimed loudly, struggling against the rope that kept her locked down. “What _is it_ that you want from me?”

“Oh raise your voice as much as you'd like, _little one_ , no one will hear you.” He cooed at her, grin still plastered to his face as he crossed his arms and let his legs fall open for comfort. “As to what I want from you, well, _that could change at any time._ ”

“Ugh!” She screamed out, loudly enough that it made her throat sore. “What. Do. You. Want.” She growled out each word individually. Her eyes burning with much anger, especially at how pleased he seemed with the situation. “I told you I wasn't the chick you were looking for.”

“ ** _You._** ” Came his reply, in such a tone—like both desire and disgust mingled together in a sickly combination. “Yes, you did inform me as such, however, you are my new project.”

“I don't understand, what could I possibly have that you would need? I don't have a whole lot of money, nothing of value and that includes information. So what then?” She asked, softening the volume of her voice, eyes searching his for some sort of hint as to his motives.

“I care not for such trivial things as currency.” He scoffed, his green eyes burning into her with cold intensity. “I desire to know _what_ you are, little one.”

“A fuckin' human being you ignorant neanderthal!” She hissed at him, her tone becoming harsh and somewhat mocking. This caused him to jump to his feet, chair sliding back a few inches from the force as he leaned over her—gripping her throat in his hand with a growl.

“How dare you insult me, you insolent harlot!” He fumed, his face mere inches away from hers as his brows knitted together and his eyes squinted into a glare.

This time she gasped for air, body struggling against the metal chair as her face began to turn red from lack of oxygen. Noticing this he let go, turning away from her to compose himself, running a hand through his shoulder length ebony locks as she coughed and spluttered momentarily.

“Oh _you're such a big man_ ,” She spit, her tone mocking once more. “Putting your hands on a helpless woman.”

“Hold your tongue!” He growled, turning sharply and grabbing the back of the chair, tipping it up slightly as he put his face in hers once more. “Or I'll do much worse than leave you yearning for air, _little girl_.”

With that he dropped the front legs of the chair back to the floor, jarring her before making his way to the door; she would be of no use to him currently with such an attitude.

“ _Little girl?_ ” She questioned, raising a brow at his sudden change in demeanor. “You can't be much older than I am, but I'm the child?”

“I am far older than you can tell.” He answered, tone and expression both reading nothing more than coldness. “I'll leave you to yourself, maybe then you'll think better of how you speak to me mortal.”

~

_Mortal....?_ So she had heard him correctly that day in the alley, when he said it the first time. _What the hell does this guy think he is?!_ She rolled her eyes at the way he treated her, assuming this guy was more than likely some delusional escapee of a prison, or a mental hospital like the one she seemed to be in now. _Maybe I'll ask him who he thinks he is_..... she thought to herself as she stared around the room she was now locked in. Her eyes stopped, however, when they hit the two way mirror across from her and she let a smirk grace her lips—she knew he would be somewhere on the other side watching her.

She stared at the false mirror until a crick formed in her neck, seeing only her reflection but trying to figure out just where he stood. She gave up though, resting her head back to try and relieve the pain that was now creeping up the backside of her head. She let out a sigh, trying to shift in her bonds, hoping to find some sort of weak spot to take advantage of. The white of the walls around her were far too bright, too clean and it unnerved her. There was nothing around her to tell her how long she had been there, and no sign of when he would come back.

After what seemed like hours, she let out a scream to displace the silence that blanketed her. Normally the quiet would soothe her, make her feel safe—but she was not safe in here, at least not from him and whatever his intentions would hold for her. So she continued to scream until her throat was raw and her ears rung with the sound, tears starting to trace the contours of her cheeks. She twisted, turned and thrashed around in the metal chair to no avail. If anything it felt as though with each movement the ropes dug deeper into her skin, causing burns to form on her arms where her flesh was exposed.

He watched as she screamed and flailed about fruitlessly, causing herself only pain. He chuckled to himself—this was easier than he thought it would be. She was breaking herself down, he needn't lift a finger at all. He let the hands on the clock work their way down, hours slip away, until her lips ceased to move as well as her body. _That's right, little one, submit to the fact that you will not escape me_....he grinned, entirely pleased with how worn down she was already. Now she was ready to talk to him, now she would do away with her stubbornness and give him answers.

Her head jerked towards the door, dark circles beginning to show underneath her eyes as she watched the handle twist as he strode back into the room. She scoffed at how pleased he looked and this confirmed to her that he had been watching her. Her eyes flicked forward once more, staring at the blank wall in front of her. Again he claimed the seat across from her, green eyes burning into her as she looked right through him. His lips moved to speak but she beat him, asking her own questions first.

“What'd you want with a scientist anyways?” She demanded, her gaze still refusing to meet his. She had remembered the name of the woman he had originally sought out and looked it up the day after they met.

“She is of importance to someone I once cared about.” Came his reply, eyes questioning why she wanted to know.

“Ah, so your eyes are that green from envy, are they?” She spit out, voice very hoarse from all the screaming she had done. Her mouth was dry, and every word burned as it made its way out.

“I could have any woman I want,” He began with a chuckle, her insult not doing any damage to his ego. “Just look at how easily I took you.”

However, he could see the pain in her eyes as she struggled to speak, so he stood and headed for the sink behind her. On the cabinet to the left sat a dusty glass that he filled with cold water before moving to stand in front of her, offering it.

“Why are you playing nice all of a sudden?” She asked, finally looking up at him with a brow arched, voice cracking as she spoke. She couldn't control herself however when she looked at the glass, subconsciously licking her lips at the thought of something cold and wet.

“Who said I was?” He replied with a devious smile before adding, “I cannot very well question someone who cannot answer, can I little one?” He held the glass to her lips, knowing she would not deny him—and she didn't. She began gulping down the liquid causing him to have to tip the glass for her as she swallowed every drop. “Good girl.”

“Good is far from what I am....”She whispered under her breath as he set the glass down next her chair, he caught what she said but didn't let her know that. “Who are you?” She prodded further, thankful that she didn't have to choke her words out now, the water had soothed some of the ache in her throat.

“ **I am Loki, of Asgard**.” He stated with a prideful smile as he sat back across from her.


	4. Chapter 3 - Interrogation Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has his (strange) ways of making her speak up....

“And you, little one? Who are you?” He demanded as he took his seat, crossing his arms as his gaze burned into her pale features.

“Mason, Seraphina Mason.” She replied softly, blue eyes studying him closely.

“I see. That was not so hard, was it? All I want from you is answers, the sooner you give me what I want, the sooner you are free to leave.” He stated matter of factually to her, though his eyes scanned her body and when they met hers once more a grin took over his lips. “Though I do so _enjoy_ the sight of you in bondage.”

“I sensed that,” She began with a scoff, not at all happy at how he objectified her. “You crave dominance, don't you? To have control over something because you lack control elsewhere?”

At her questions he stood with a small chuckle, beginning to circle her. Her eyes attempted to follow him, but they could only see so far. He stopped behind her, crouching down so his face was level with her head. Gently, he tucked some out of place crimson hair behind her heavily pierced ear, cold fingers just barely grazing her skin. But it was enough to send a shiver down her spine and cause her flesh to be riddled with goosebumps.

“Perhaps,” He whispered, lips too close to her ear for comfort. She pulled her head away but he wrapped a hand tightly in her hair, keeping her just where he wanted her. “But it could also be said that you crave subjugation, someone to control you because you cannot control yourself.”

Her eyes closed at the silky sound of his voice, and the fact that his words partially rang true unnerved her greatly— _I can't control myself_....she thought. Another shiver down her spine, how did he know how to press her buttons just so? How many others had he done this to before? She tried to jerk away, even though his hand held onto her hair, causing his grip to tighten and her scalp to throb slightly. He moved to look at her face, a small trace of a blush highlighted her cheeks and when her eyes opened her pupils had dilated slightly causing him to chuckle into her ear.

“Stop it.” She hissed, refusing to look at him knowing it would just give him more satisfaction. But it seemed she wouldn't have a choice in that either as his free hand clenched her chin. He forced her eyes to meet his and in turn her hair to pull against her scalp once more causing her to let out a small gasp.

“Why, am I getting to you little one?” He cooed with a cruel smile as he watched her, enjoying every second of toying with her in such a manner. “Could it be that you are enjoying this as much as I?”

“No.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him—but it was a lie and he could practically taste it in the air. “ _Oh yes_ , lemme tell you how much I love getting tied up by strange, narcissistic men.” This caused him to growl in her ear, and her eyes closed for a beat as the sound unwound her slightly, another small gasp leaving her lips.

“You can lie to yourself all you want, little one, but I can sense how your body reacts to me.” He chided, the hand gripping her chin sliding down to wrap around her dainty neck, just barely applying pressure. “There are many ways to get the answers I desire, it is up to you which tactics I shall use.”

“I'm pretty sure no one has ever used sexual advances as an interrogation technique.” She replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. But what he said was true, she could not control how her body responded at this point and it worried her to no end.

“Who said anything about advances? There are many ways to break you, little one.” His lips shifted down towards her neck, the feeling of his cool breath hitting her warm skin making her shudder. “I could ravage your body until you scream for release, and deny you until you answer me.”

“I wouldn’t be so easily broken, dear.” She stated flatly, but she gulped as his lips grazed her skin as he moved them up to her ear again, letting them sit against the outer shell. She bit her lip at the sound of his breath in her ear, trying her hardest not to give him the pleasure of a reaction.

“We shall see just how strong you are.” He whispered as the hand in her hair tugged until her neck arched and she groaned. The hand at her throat traced smoothly down to the base of her neck, fingers tracing over her collar bone as her breathing began to quicken its pace. “Perhaps you'd rather I unhinge your mind, little one? Torment you so, until you crave more. Until you beg and plead me—spilling everything in your pretty little head in hopes I might give you that for which you yearn?”

“Maybe if you stop touching me, and started asking questions, I might answer you.” She answered trying to hide the breathlessness of her voice, hoping this might get him to stop. That hope didn't last long though.

“I do not believe that's really what you want.” He cooed at her, that cruel smile back in place as he watched her chest rise and fall with her shaky breaths. He nuzzled his nose against her jaw line, eyes searching for new reactions. “However, if you are ready to answer, then we shall begin. What _are_ you?”

“Apparently, a mortal.” She responded, gaining back some of her sass as she glanced at him. “Next?”

“Wrong answer, little one.” He growled, his words vibrating off her flesh as his hand gripped her throat once more, making her gasp. “Try again.”

“I don't understand what you're wanting to hear.” She answered between labored breaths. Her skin began to feel feverish except where his hand lay, that area was as cool as the metal of the chair.

He reached the hand at her throat down to his feet, plucking the scarf he had blindfolded her with and examining it until he found what he was looking for—the singe mark she had somehow left. He held it up for her to see, watching as her eyes found the spot and how it made her gulp. He smiled and dropped the scarf into her lap, hand resuming its place at her throat as he leaned his face over hers.

“How did you manage that little trick?” He demanded coldly, eyes trained on hers, grip tightening around her hair so she could not look away from him. She cried out as her hair pulled further from her scalp, some strands breaking at the force as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

“I don't know, h-honestly, I don't.” She pleaded, her words sincere—it was true she didn't know how she did it, but she knew she was capable of that and so much more. He growled and roughly let go of her hair causing her to sigh in relief but that would only be temporary as that hand found a new place on her left thigh, nails digging into her flesh through her sleep pants. “ _Please_.”

“Begging already, little one? I thought you were supposed to be so _strong_.” He hissed, his breath rolling against her parted lips as she panted, eyes searching his for some hint of what might come next. “I saw it in your eyes, you know something, now tell me.”

“Do what you like to me, but I have no answers for you.” She growled, his words making her find her resolve once again. She blinked away the tears that had built up and stared into his green eyes with a blank expression. He growled at her response and released his grip on her, turning away to pace the room. _What a stubborn little brat_ , he thought to himself as he faced her once more, at which she spit out, “Go ahead, do your worst to me.”

“You would enjoy that, would you not? Escaping my questions by taunting me into getting rough with you. It will not work.” He stated as he smiled down at her, watching how her breathing was still ragged from his games.

“I think you get off on hearing yourself talk.” She chided, placing a smirk on her lips as her eyes darkened. _Two could play this game_.....she thought as she stared up at him. “Why is it you need to know so badly? I think it is **me** who is unhinging **your** mind, dear. You want so desperately for me to answer you, but just how far will you go to hear my reply?”

He crossed the room to her, tipping the chair back with one hand as the other clutched her throat—and like she had in the alley, once more she laughed. The true question now was which one of them was getting to the other more? He smirked down at her, understanding that her laugh denoted the pleasure she somehow received with his hand at her throat. So he dug his nails into her flesh until she gasped. But the further the chair tipped, the closer her bound legs got to his body, and she could feel his arousal. She squirmed in the chair, moving until she could feel her knee brush against him causing him to release her and the chair to hit the floor.

“It would seem you're the only one here in need of release.” She remarked with a smile as she looked from his eyes down to his visible erection and back up again. “I wonder if my answers alone would satisfy that need, or do you want more?”

He kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her upper thighs which radiated with heat. He locked his mischievous green eyes onto hers, his head tilted to the side. He simply stared at her with a small smile on his lips, causing her to raise a brow wondering what he was up too. Then she noticed something else, something not possible and she looked down to reassure herself that his hands still lay on her legs. Her eyes grew wide with shock as his smile spread—for behind her she felt cold breath on her neck, a hand weaving itself into her hair and pulling her head back until she saw him standing over her.

“You are playing a game you will never win, little one. For there is but one of you, and more of me.” The one above her chided as he released her hair and her head flung forward to see him still kneeling before her. Still the hands behind her ran over her shoulders and down her arms and the set on her thighs moved up to grip her hips tightly as they both laughed.

“How the fuck are you doing that?” She cried out, panic shaking her voice as her body shuddered at the thought of this being real, and not some kind of freakish dream. “What _are you?!_ ”

“I am a God, little one, and this is only one of my many tricks.” He remarked with a twisted grin. He leaned up and placed his cheek against hers so that he could whisper in her ear, as did his clone from behind her. “Now, _do you really want to play_?” His voice echoed in her head from both of them and she let out a scream, causing him and his projection to laugh loudly.


	5. Chapter 4 - Just a Dream (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can cause all sorts of trouble....

“This isn't real, it isn't, it isn't real....” She chanted to herself, closing her eyes as tears freely traced the contours of her face. She squirmed underneath the two sets of hands still touching her, trying to shake them away as if they were a dream. “I need to wake up now, it's not real...”

“Oh, but it is, little one.” He said with a deep laugh, watching her twist and turn to no avail— _you won't escape me_ , he thought to himself. Her breathing was panicked, her words shaky as she kept repeating them to herself. She was breaking before him, and it hadn't taken long at all. He reached up to clutch her chin before speaking once more. “Look at me, _Seraphina_.”

“No! I refuse to believe any of this!” She cried out, voice raising and cracking in her shaken state. She tried to jerk her head from his grip but it only tightened, more than likely leaving fingertip shaped bruises along her jaw. However, when he uttered her name—for the first time—she couldn't help but open her eyes to stare at him. “ _Please, stop it_.”

His eyes searched hers for any sign of a lie, but there was nothing but pleading. He gave her a small smile and nodded curtly, before releasing his grip—the projection behind her disappearing as well. He stood and took his seat as she sat with teary eyes, body still shaking. He gave her a few moments to try and compose herself, but she didn't seem to calm down at all. He sighed and with an eye roll, leaned over far enough to gently touch her cheek in reassurance.

“Little one, that is enough. I will behave, for now.” He said in a soft voice, as she stared at him, recoiling slightly from his touch—afraid of what might happen. With a sigh he pulled his hand back and stood—feeling she had reached her limit for the day and if he had pushed her any further she would retreat into herself. As he reached the exit, with a flick of his wrist the bonds around her disappeared as he opened the door. “Rest, Seraphina. I will ask no more of you this night.”

~

He watched her through the window, cleverly disguised as a mirror on her side of the room (though he knew she understood it function, it was still helpful.) He had taken her almost three days ago, locked her away in that room to question her about her true nature. He knew there was more to her than mere mortal blood, after all, look what she had done to his scarf upon their first meeting. Alas, she gave no answers and fought him at every turn. Even after he had broke her down, she still would give him nothing useful.

After that first night, he only detained her during their sessions together. As he would leave each time, he would make the bonds that held her to the chair disappear, leaving her free to roam about the bright, white room. There was also a shabby bed in one corner that she could use to rest, should she choose to utilize it. As their time together pushed towards a full 72 hours, she stayed seated in the hard metal chair and only dozed off once or twice for a few minutes each, and only when he was present.

**Flashback**

“Back for more?” Sera cooed as he entered the room, the ropes he used to bind her reappearing over her ankles and wrists where there now were indents. Every time she got to cool off her attitude would reemerge without hesitation.

“Always, little one, much like your cynicism.” Came his reply as he took his usual place across from her, studying her face and noticing the bruises on her jaw were turning from blue to sickly green.

“What will it be today, hmm? More mind games, some projections....or maybe we'll have some real fun.” She asked, sarcasm heavy in her words, the last bit leaving a unrealistically cheerful smile upon her lips.

“And what, I might wonder, would you deem _real fun_?” Loki asked as he weaved his fingers together, keeping his eyes locked with her blue ones.

“Why don't you let me out of these ropes and find out for yourself.” She chided, throwing him a wink though he could see the muscles in her arms tense, knowing it meant she had curled up her fists behind her.

“The only outcome of that situation is you flat upon your back, I'm afraid.” He remarked with a small grin as he leaned back into the chair. “Unless that is what you desire, you will stay just as you are.”

“I prefer to be on top actually.” She sassed back, her resolve growing to push his buttons as she had once before. He scoffed at her— _still playing the flirtation angle_ , he thought to himself. That worked better for him then it did her.

“Such a lewd mouth on such a pretty face.” He responded with a laugh, shaking his head at her antics. “As much as I enjoy your witty banter you should be using that tongue of yours to tell me what I desire to know.”

“You really think I'm pretty?” She questioned with a small smile as she looked up through her lashes before laughing at him. _How long can I keep this up before he gets pissed off....._ she wondered to herself, waiting to see some sign of his annoyance. “There is a lot more I could do with my tongue.”

He raised a brow at her comment, contemplating every meaning of the phrase. Instead of responding, however, he remained silent—changing his glance to objects about the room as if he were bored. She watched him carefully, wanting him to react in some way. But the most she got was the rhythmic tapping of his foot against the tiled floor. Her eyes watched the movement, her lids heavy as she had fought for so long to stay awake for fear of what would happen if she succumbed to sleep at this point. They fluttered for a few minutes, but the steady movement and the sound it created began to lull her unconscious.

He finally looked over at her, wondering how she had held her comments for this long and found that she had dozed off. He chuckled to himself before moving to crouch next to her, placing his lips to her ear.

“Awaken, little one.” He whispered, and she jumped as her eyes shot open, heart racing at the sudden disturbance as she looked over at him with a scowl. “If you wanted to sleep, you could have done so before I came in.”

“Fuck off.” She muttered, eyes blinking rapidly since she wasn't able to rub the sleep out of them. She groaned as she straightened up as best she could in the chair, the hard metal had done a number on her back.

“Why is it you sat in that chair all night instead of making use of the bed?” He questioned her upon noticing the pain in her eyes as she shifted in the chair. “You really are a strange creature.”

“We could make use of it right now if you'd like.” She replied, not willing to answer his question. She glanced up at him, her face showing just how wore out she was. _Still she continues to fight_ , he thought to himself. “If you still think ravaging me will get you what you need.”

“Not tonight, little one.” He chuckled at her and smiled softly. “If I did ravage you, you would surely break beyond repair in your current state.”

“I've been told that before, hell I've been there before.” She muttered weakly, struggling to keep her head up and eyes open. They shut briefly again causing Loki to reach over and put a cold hand on her cheek.

“You can sleep when you done here, which will not be anytime soon if you do not speak up.” He reminded her, and her eyes regretfully opened again.

**End of Flashback**

As he looked at her now from his chair, she finally moved towards the bed and laid upon it, eyes staring at the 'mirror' where he sat upon the other side (as if she could see through it.) He watched as her eyes blinked furiously, attempting to stay open and awake, but soon they closed as she drifted under. At first she lay quite still, with enough time though she tossed and turned, utterly restless even though her body had demanded the sleep it required. He could see her lips begin to move and arched a brow, pondering if in her relaxed state he could penetrate the barriers of her mind.

His eyes closed as he focused and attempted to hone in on her unconscious thoughts. He could in fact see them, however, everything flashed before him—choppy and fast paced. As soon as he could make sense of something he saw, it would fade away and change into another clip. So he focused harder, trying to use his own mind to slow down her thoughts into coherence. It worked for a few moments, though it caused him some discomfort, like that of a headache.

She dreamt of a young girl, whom looked much like her, running through a house crying out. Surrounding her were flames much taller than she, as tears streamed down her pale cheeks; though she seemed not effected by the flames at all. She ran from room to room, looking for something he could not see. When she reached the final door, and opened it, she began to cry furiously.

“No, no—please....NO!” Sera cried out in her sleep just as the child did, loud enough to be heard through the walls. Causing Loki to pull back from her mind into reality just in time to receive a nice shock.

As the young woman continued to scream and writhe with her nightmare, eyes still shut tightly—the room around her had erupted into flame. Smoke beginning to work its way through the crack at the top of the door. Loki panicked briefly and began to scramble to his feet, carefully planning on how to pull her out without either of them getting burnt. With a deep sigh, he knew the only way he could accomplish this would be to revert to his true form. Something he was never fond of doing.


	6. Chapter 5 - Just a Dream (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her secret is revealed, but that only leads to more questions.

Taking what was left of his energy, he focused now on letting his Jotun side take over. His skin turning an odd shade of blue and as he re-opened his eyes they shone crimson red in color. As he felt the cold radiate off his body, he lifted a long leg to kick at the door to the room before shielding his eyes and face from the blow out of it breaking inward toward the fire. Once it settled down after a moment, he walked into the flames—their heat licking at his icy frame as he approached the bed where Sera lay, still enthralled by her nightmare. _How could she sleep on when flames tickled at her face and body? How was she still **alive**?_ He pondered as he scooped her easily into his arms and made his way back to the door.

Her skin against his was as hot as the fire behind them, her face flushed and tear-strewn as she squirmed in his arms, sobbing and fighting her sub-conscious. He paused at the doorway, turning and with one hand frosting over the flames as they danced until they were naught but a garden of twisted icicles. He carried Sera, who had quieted down but was still burning up to the nearest full bathroom. Her eyes had briefly fluttered open along the way, as he reverted back to his demi-god appearance. Keeping her tucked in his arms he leaned down to draw a lukewarm bath, wanting to bring her temperature down without completely shocking her system.

When it was ready, he carefully peeled her clothes (which were barely singed and mostly just covered in ash,) off her sweat coated body. He gently laid her into the tub once she was bare and sat near the head of the tub to keep an eye on her and make sure in her unconscious state she didn't slip under the water. As time went by he would occasionally put a hand to her forehead to check on her temperature. If it hadn't been for her shallow breathing causing her chest to rise and fall, he'd have thought her dead. _She should be dead....._ After almost 45 minutes in the tub, her eyes finally flickered open—her temperature down to that of a normal mortals and much lower than her own normal.

Her first instinct was to pull her knees up to her chest as quickly as she could to cover her body from prying eyes, knowing she had not gotten there on her own. Then she looked over at Loki who had a smirk planted on his devilish lips.

“Why am I in a tub of cold water?” She demanded, trying to glare at him but her body was drained of enough energy to do so. She didn't remember anything but him leaving the room that night.

“You were amidst a nightmare of sorts....” He began but that was all she needed to hear, with that she remembered she had dared to lay down in the bed and must've fallen asleep.

She placed her forehead against her knees, and tangled both hands into her long red locks with a groan. _No wonder I feel like shit_ , she thought to herself. It had been so long since she had an episode. She should've known better than to deny herself sleep for so long, leaving her utterly exhausted and prone to such a disaster. Watching her, he knew this was definitely not the first time this had happened.

“The child in your dream, it was you, was it not?” He asked softly, even though he knew the answer already. He wanted to hear her say it, to admit she was not a mere mortal—but something different, _perhaps better_.

“You were in my head too?!” She yelled, whipping her head up to peer at him from behind the curtain that was her hair. But with another groan she nodded her head 'yes.'

“Has fire followed in your wake your entire life?” He pondered, looking into her distressed eyes. She nodded once more.

“How bad was it?” She barely breathed out, voice but a whisper. She tucked her hair behind a pierced ear, eyes questioning his own. _At least there wasn't people around to hurt this time._

“We are both alive, are we not?” Was his away of answering, a smile gracing his lips. “And how is that precisely? You were in the heart of that fire, and not so much as an ember touched you. When I pulled you out, your skin felt like the flames themselves. When I put you in the tub, blood churned in the water and yet I found no wounds.”

“ ** _Pyrokinesis?_** At least, that's what I assume it is. What other explanation could there be?” She whispered, staring at the icy water that surrounded her, laughing when he mentioned blood being in it as she played with the red swirls. “That's not blood, that's dye, from my hair. It always washes out in water.”

“I saw you as a child, your hair is naturally auburn, why would you dye it?” He questioned, a brow arched in confusion. “I have some theories as to what else it could be.” He added as an after thought, more to himself then her. But she knew he wasn't about to explain himself.

“To darken it, I'd rather be crimson than orange.” She replied as scrunched up her nose at the thought of her natural hair color. She peered over the side of the tub for a moment, before looking up at him. “Where might my clothes be?”

At that question, a wide grin spread across his face causing his eyes to glint with mischief and crinkle up at the corners. He gently hooked his index finger into the string of her thong and held it up for her to see. He had found that particular item of great curiosity, having never come across such a thing before.

“What exactly is the purpose of undergarments that leave your backside completely exposed?” He asked looking into her azure eyes with his own darkening green ones as it dangled between them.

“Did you enjoy the view?” She growled, snatching her panties away from him as he let out a deep chuckle. “They're comfortable to sleep in and the only thing I can wear with leather pants.”

“I was much more fascinated by the strange marking above them actually. You seem to have quite a few of them riddled across your body.” He remarked, grin never leaving his lips. “You could always wear nothing underneath, as I do.”

“You mean my tattoo's?” She asked with a laugh, knowing he was referring to the Celtic knot tatted on her lower back (infamously known as a 'tramp stamp.') She raised a brow at his comment but shook it off before looking for something to cover up and dry off with as the water was making her body shrivel like a prune.

It had turned ice cold and her teeth chattered slightly from most of her upper half being exposed to the cool air surrounding her. Loki understood her silent request and stood to dig through one of the cupboards, grabbing a large towel and handing it over before turning away to allow her to stand and dry off. She carefully covered herself in the towel and stepped out of the tub onto the cold floor, drying quickly and slipping on her thong before reaching for her bra. Once those were in place she dropped the towel aside and reached for the rest of her clothes, but Loki kicked them away, handing her a set of patients scrubs from the cupboard. She groaned but took them anyways and slipped them on.

“How does one acquire a 'tattoo' like yours?” He pondered aloud to her as she strode across the room to the mirror, gazing at herself for the first time in days instead of looking through her reflection in the two-way mirror to try and find him.

“Ink gets put on the tip of a needle that's in a gun, it's driven in and out of the first few layers of your skin at a fast rate while the artist traces a design. When it heals, it's yours for life.” She explained in the simplest terms she could think of. _What rock has he lived under his whole life?_ She wondered as she rubbed at the dark circles under her eyes. _Oh right, he's a God whose not from around here._

“Sounds a tad barbaric for a piece of skin art. I assume they have meaning behind them then?” He followed up with, but her stomach replied with a large growl. She nodded and clutched her stomach, trying to remember when she had last eaten. He sighed softly and gave her a look over before moving towards her. “You are in need of nourishment.”

“Now that you know what I am, can I leave?” She asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror instead of turning to face him.

He stared at her reflection over her shoulder, contemplating her request. Though he did know what she was capable of, he still **craved** _so many_ answers from her. He also looked at the rope burn on her wrists, the almost faded bruises on her chin and the scratches on her neck where his nails had dug into her flesh. They stood like that for some time, just looking at each others reflections, both waiting for him to find an answer. With a sigh he broke and turned away from her as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I did promise you as such, but you are in no condition to leave in your current state.” Came his response and she sighed, knowing it was all too true. “I shall leave you here, free to roam as you like, while I retrieve some sustenance for you, perhaps some clothes from your home.”

“Thank you.” She said softly, finally turning around to look at his back because he still wouldn't face her. “You might want to grab my purse, so I can cover these marks with some make-up.”

He simply nodded in agreement before walking away from her leaving her to sigh and sit on the counter-top behind her. It was a long while before he returned, and she had used that time to wander around the old hospital to keep from falling asleep again. When he couldn't find her in the bathroom, he strode around searching only to spot her staring at the room he had kept her in. Her hand idly played with the chain around her neck—he had noticed a key hung from it when he had placed her in the tub. She jumped at the sound of his footsteps approaching and turned to look at him, eyes still slightly glazed over.

“How did you do that?” She asked him, eyes glancing back at the iced over flames that still stood there gleaming back at her. Part of her felt like she had woke up briefly on the way to the bathroom, that she remembered seeing his skin blue and his eyes as red as her hair. _But that's not possible_ , she thought to herself as she looked back at him.

“I did not know what you might like, so I hope this will do.” He answered, completely avoiding her question. He offered her the box of pizza in his hand, and she took it gratefully, plopping herself down on the floor before digging in. “Obviously so.”

“Would you like some?” She offered between pieces as he sat down across from her, causing him to raise a brow. She knew he had no idea what he had even bought so she chuckled. “It's bread with sauce on it, and cheese and meat. It's good, might not be roasted pig or whatever you eat.”

“I suppose.” He said, setting her bag aside and reaching for a piece before taking a small bite to try it. He glanced over at her, as she devoured her second piece, and took another bite. “You are quite right, not like the food in Asgard. You seem to enjoy it, however. Though I must confess I've never seen a woman eat so fast.”

“I can't help it, I'm starving.” She said with a laugh as she dug out a third piece, stomach gurgling at the sudden ingestion of food. “Where exactly is it, this Asgard? What's it like?”

“I can see that.” He said with a light laugh of his own as he tossed the crust in the box as she had with hers. “Perhaps you will find out one day, little one.”


	7. Chapter 6 - Bruises & Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He delves into her past...

For the next twenty minutes, they ate in silence and between the two of them (mostly Sera) had finished the entire large pizza. She reached for the bag he brought her, digging until she found her purse. She set it on her lap, opening it to find her compact and cover up before setting to the task of covering the blemishes that marred her skin. Loki watched her in silence, she is practiced at this.....he thought as she hid the marks with ease. The thought unsettled him—both because he put her in that situation, and because like the fire she had started, covering bruises wasn't something new.

“I am not the first man to lay his hands upon you, am I?” He demanded in an even tone, causing her to peer at him from behind her mirror. “That is truly why you laughed, is it not?”

“No you're not. But what you did, that was child's play to me.” She answered, looking back at her reflection as she retrieved a pencil that she uncapped and used to line the rim of her eyes with black kohl. _How can she think so passively of something so grave?_ He wondered.

“If I may pry, who was it?” He asked her as she continued to apply make-up to her eyes. Which was something he didn't understand either, _why would she want to cover up her natural beauty?_

“One of my foster dads used to beat on me, he hated it when I would laugh at him for it. He wasn't too happy when I learned to hit back either.” She smirked at that last thought. She had left scars on him from burns. _The only good thing to ever have come from my 'gift'._

“What does that mean, 'foster'.” He asked with a brow raised, completely unaware of such a term.

“People who raise kids with no families until they get adopted or age out.” She explained, as she closed her compact and stored it away. “A lot of people just do it for the money they get for the kids, spend it on themselves.”

“So he was not your blood father then?” Loki pondered, more to himself then her but she nodded in agreement. He still could not understand why a father-figure would harm their child in such a way as beating.

“I have no idea who my parents are. I mean, I had a family but....” Her words drifted off and so did her thoughts. He didn't have to ask, the look in her eyes told him they had perished in the fire that consumed her nightmares— _that is what the child had been searching for_. “When I turned eighteen I found out I was adopted. “ She said with a shrug, dipping into the bag to retrieve the clothes he brought.

“Have you searched for your birth parents?” He questioned but she laughed and shook her head as she stripped off the scrub pants while reaching for the leather ones he had found at her house. “Should you not be doing that in private?”

“No,” She scoffed, “Why should I? They obviously didn't want me.” She stared at him a brow of her own raised as she smirked. “You've already seen me naked, what's the point? I see you brought my leathers, is that in hopes I'd go commando like you?”

“That is true, I have, but that was a matter of dire circumstance. Not that I mind in the least, little one.” He replied, watching as she glided the tapered leather over her long, toned legs.

He was too busy taking in the view to respond to her comment, as she shed her top, replacing it with an undershirt made of almost see-through fabric that clung to her curves. She sat across from him to pull on her socks and knee high leather boots, tying them with ease though they laced all the way up. When she had finished she glanced up to catch him staring at her and a hint of blush reddened her cheeks. His lips turned up in a half smirk at her sudden shyness and he chuckled.

“I assume you will take your leave now?” He stated more than asked, but he wanted to hear her answer, though he figured she would confirm it.

“My stomach is happy for the food, but my body still hates me.” Came her reply as she crossed her arms over her chest, only causing her breasts to peek further out of the rim of her tank.

“Your gift, it wears you down when you use it?” He asked her, eyes trying to focus on her face instead of her well endowed chest.

“Yeah, I mean being tied to a metal chair for days and then soaking in ice cold water probably didn't help either.” She said without hesitation, when she realized how it sounded she avoided his eyes. “Sorry, that was harsh.”

“It is not you that should be apologizing, Seraphina.” He said reaching a long arm over to tip her chin up, his gaze locking onto hers. The left corner of her mouth twitched up in a smile at him saying her name. “It is I that was harsh on you, and for that I am sorry.”

“The theories you mentioned, do you think I could be like you?” She wondered aloud changing the subject completely, eyes searching his for a truthful answer. It sounded ridiculous in her head, _me a mystical being, ha._

“It is possible that you are of Asgard, though I cannot imagine how you'd end up on Midgard all these years.” He responded, sincere in his words. He slowly drew his hand from her face after realizing it had been there all the time.

He watched as she got lost in her thoughts again, one hand moving to toy with the chain that was tucked in her cleavage. They both knew she wasn't human, but the idea of her being like him—a Goddess in some ethereal place—she shook her head at the thought. Her teeth rolled over her bottom lip as she thought about her so-called gift and what it cost her. Loki's words echoed in her head; _….you crave subjugation, to be controlled because you cannot control yourself....._ Finally she looked up at him, catching him staring to which she blushed.

“You have control over your gifts, is that something you can teach?” She demanded softly, gazing down at her boots. She had always been of the belief that she didn't need others help, she could do just fine on her own. So asking him to teach her control embarrassed her deeply—her cheeks burning bright red.

“Yes,” He began with a chuckle, caused by her blush and not her question though she couldn't tell causing her blush to deepen further. “I could teach you, but it would take much practice, especially with that attitude of yours.”

“Because your so level headed!” She chided with a laugh of her own, she glanced up at him with a sly smile. “I thought you liked my attitude.” With that said she stuck her tongue out at him, wiggling it suggestively as her tongue ring glinted in the light.

“I cannot help that you bring out that fire in me.” He slyly remarked, giving her a wink before he smirked at her comment and looked into her azure eyes. “Such an attitude is best served elsewhere, for instance, in private.” Finally focusing on the shinning metal on her tongue, he had to ask. “You are adorned with many of those piercings, why? Is it some kind of Midgardian custom?”

“I tend to have the effect.” She laughed and shook her head at his comment and questions. “Not really, I just like them. It's like tattoo's, they are painful but I can control it. I guess that's why I have so many.”

She reached a hand up to rub at the back of her neck, eyes closing as she tried to work out the knots there. Again, he studied her, wondering how she could make the God of Lies speak the truth so freely. Even though he knew her power, she still had so much pull over him and it was driving him mad. He drifted into his own thoughts, wondering if he found the answers to all his questions if her effect on him would disappear. _No other woman, Asgardian or not, has ever controlled my mind like she does_ , a thought that scared him. This time it was his turn to catch her staring at him when he looked up, causing him to smirk.

“Having trouble looking away, little one?” He questioned as he looked her up and down. She scrunched her nose at his little pet name, but knew it rang true as he was a whole head taller then her.

“About as much trouble as you're having not staring at my tits.” Came her sassy reply as she glanced from him to her chest and back as did he. “I know you find me attractive, that much was very clear the other day.”

“Your body is pleasing to the eye, however it is your being that has me entranced.” He admitted freely, looking up towards the clock that hung above them. Hours had passed by during their conversation, and he wondered if her body had yet recovered—if she would leave. But her earlier question had given him hope that she might stay seeing as she sought to learn from him. “You look as if you might fall asleep right here, perhaps you wish to go home and rest?”

“You're not so bad yourself, dear.” She said with a wink causing him to laugh softly at her ever present flirtations, it seemed a natural reaction for her. But she couldn't easily hide the darkening circles under her weary eyes that had prompted his question. “I don't know if that's such a great idea....”

“You are afraid you might lose control again?” He asked, brows knitted together in wonder. To which she merely nodded, looking over at the icy remains of her last outburst. “Would it help to have someone nearby?”

“I've never tried.” She admitted, looking up at him with her head cocked to the side. “Is that your way of offering to be my cuddle buddy?”

“That depends, on what exactly that is.” He returned softly, hauling himself to his feet before holding his hand out to help her do the same, which she gladly let him. She groaned at the pain that still ached over her body, eyes wincing as she reached down for her bag.

“You've never heard of cuddling?!” She asked with disbelief and a giggle. “It's when two people lay together in bed, all wrapped up in each other. Helps some people sleep, I guess—I wouldn't know.”

“No, I know the concept, I've never heard it referred to as 'cuddle buddies'.” He answered, rolling his eyes playfully at her. He raised a brow at her words, finding it hard to believe that she had no suitor but didn't mention it. “I suppose I could lend myself to test the theory, if it will earn you the sleep you require to train.”

She smiled softly at him and he turned to lead the way back to her loft. Within the first few minutes she had managed to stumble a few times, almost tripping once. Causing him to have his hand encircle her wrist to keep her weary body steady. The walk back to her place was much longer than that of the night he had brought her to the abandoned asylum. Her weakened state and need of assistance keeping him at her much shorter paces.


	8. Chapter 7 - Tiny Little Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs to unravel the mystery, she aims to train....

When they reached the large brick building, Loki led Sera up the stairs with a hand on her lower back to steady her. Once they reached her door she began to dig for her keys until she caught him opening it in her peripheral. She looked up at him, brow arched to which he just smiled and gave her back a small push. Once they were both inside, Sera trekked to her bedroom immediately while Loki looked around a bit. She stripped off her boots and pants, trading them for a pair of tiny sleep shorts before undoing and flinging her bra away.

Just as she was putting her long hair up in a bun atop her head, he walked in behind her and catching sight of the tattoo on the back of her neck, traced it with a cold finger tip. She jumped slightly but continued tying up her hair before looking over her shoulder at him. He was still distracted by the symbol, one he knew very well.

“It's a triquetra.” She spoke softly, staying still as he continued to follow the lines of it over and over.

“I am familiar with it, but why do you have it tattooed?” He asked, finally looking up at her as he eased his coat down his arms before tossing it onto the chair in the corner.

“I was kinda drawn to it, I guess.” Came her reply as she moved to sit on her usual side of the bed. She watched as he shed his suit jacket and tie. “I saw it in the book at the shop and I just...had to have it.”

Loki said nothing in response but continued stripping down until he was wearing only his pants. She had watched him, eyes glued to his back until he turned to catch her gaze. She blushed and looked away to which he smirked. He sauntered over to the bed and sat down next to her, tucking a finger under her chin so that she would look at him. His eyes bore into her own for a minute or so before he spoke.

“How is it one minute you are flirtatious and the next you shy away with reddened cheeks?” He questioned softly, a small smile gracing his lips.

“I can talk the talk but not so good at walking the walk.” She replied, eyes gazing down for a moment before catching sight of his bare, muscular chest and returning to his. “I have some pajama pants, if you'd like. So those don't get crinkled.”

He chuckled softly at her response but nodded at her suggestion. She stood and crossed the room to retrieve the pants from her dresser before handing them to him. He stood to change and she turned away, but couldn't help but to peak over her shoulder catching a glimpse of his nicely toned ass. She smirked to herself and looked away as he finished. He tapped her shoulder to let her know he was done and she crawled across the bed to her spot. Pulling the covers up around herself, she stared at him, just standing there watching her.

“You gonna come to bed or?” She asked with a light laugh as she shifted down into the bed getting comfortable.

“No, I thought I might stand here all night with the light on and watch you.” He sassed her as he turned off the light before crawling over the covers towards her with a smirk on his face.

He stopped when his body hovered over hers, legs on either side of her as his face was inches away from hers. She blushed once more, breath hitching for a moment as she stared into his darkening green eyes. He flashed a mischievous smirk at her before throwing himself down next to her with a deep chuckle. She let out a shaky breath before reaching behind her to slap his arm playfully. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, with her back to his chest before wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Go to sleep, Seraphina.” He whispered in her ear, closing his eyes. He didn't show it, but he hadn't slept in the past few days either.

“It's Sera.” She remarked with a slight growl, which caused him to squeeze her waist. “Night, Loki.”

“Hush you.” He hissed playfully in her ear. “Sleep well, little one.”

With that he let himself relax until sleep took them both over. He awoke briefly a few times during the night, as soon as Sera would move, his eyes would open to check on her. By morning she had pushed him to the edge of the bed, still she laid right next to him, the rest of the bed empty. She had managed to turn herself around to face him, never waking up. When Loki finally decided to stay up, he carefully peeled himself away from her grips.

He slipped into his clothes once more before heading out the door. It wasn't long after that Sera awoke, to find the bed empty and his things gone. She shook her head, should've known better, she thought. She rolled her eyes and padded into her bathroom, washing the smeared make-up from her face as best she could. When she was done she headed for the coffee pot in the kitchen, still not quite awake as she set up the machine.

As she waited for it to fill enough for her to pour a cup she heard the front door open and close. She quickly grabbed a knife from the block and turned only to find Loki standing there with a cup of coffee in one hand and a take out bag in the other. She stared at him blankly for a minute, knife still brandished like the killer in Psycho as he laughed at her.

“You quite enjoy pointing knives at me, don't you?” He stated, holding out his offerings to her with a grin, not at all threatened by her weapon. “You may want to learn how to wield one properly.”

“I thought you took off,” She replied, turning to put the knife back and turn off the coffee pot. She took the items he brought for her and sat down at her cafe style kitchen table. He sat across from her, studying her as she settled in to eat— _why was she being so cold all of a sudden?_

“I went to get you breakfast, as you can see.” He explained, gesturing to the Styrofoam container she was opening to inspect the contents. She didn't respond, however, she did grab the plastic fork and started to pick at the eggs inside. His eyes read her expression and a corner of his lips turned down at what it revealed. “You did not expect me to come back, did you?”

“Wouldn't have surprised me.” She stated with a shrug, not bothering to look at him. She did, however, take a sip of the large coffee to which she scrunched her nose and headed to the fridge. She retrieved a bottle of almond milk and a spoon before sitting back down to doctor her drink.

“You had better finish all of that food, Sera. You have a long day ahead of you.” He said softly, folding his hands in front of him on the table. Finally, this made her look up at him, eyebrow arched. “You do want to train, do you not?”

“If you think you can teach me, yeah.” She answered with a blank stare before going back to picking at her food.

_Someone has given this girl serious trust issues_ , he thought to himself. It was the only way he could explain her constant mood shifts. Anytime he seemed to make progress with her, that she let her guard down in the least bit—she'd retreat behind her walls paved with surly attitude again. He watched as she violently speared a sausage on her plastic fork and bit at it like it had somehow offended her. After a few moments of this, he become curious about her drink—his brother had mentioned it to him once and it seemed Midgardians were fond of it. So he reached over and slipped it away from her as she ate, taking a small sip.

“That's not a wise idea.” She commented, staring at him as he let the flavor of the coffee roll over his tongue.

“Why is that _little one_?” He countered with a smile, taking another swig—it was actually quite good.

“I'll hurt you if you don't give it to me.” She responded with a glare to which he chuckled. She was not impressed and threw down her fork before crossing her arms over her chest.

“Give you _what_ exactly?” He asked as he began to grin, drinking more from her cup. “If looks could kill, I might be scared, but there's not a whole lot of fear emanating from those tiny little fists of yours.”

She growled at him, eyes squinting further into her glare. She stood from her chair, fists balled at her sides. He smirked at her and held up her precious liquid to taunt her. She sauntered around the table to stand before him, teeth gritted. She reached for the cup but Loki simply held it out of her reach with his long arm and continued to grin down at her. Once more she growled and attempted to jump up to grab it but failed causing him to laugh deeply at her.

“Get angry with me, it will help later.” He said with a wink as she continued to jump for it. After a moment she stopped, let a smirk grace her lips and walked over to the still hot coffee on the counter in the pot. She reached for a mug from the cupboard and began to fix herself another cup.

“If you're referring to angry sex, never had it but I'm open to the idea.” She commented with sarcasm present in the smallest amount as she turned to look at him and sip from her fresh cup.

“You're quite obsessed with sleeping with me, aren't you?” He cooed approaching her and setting the cup aside before boxing her in with an arm either side of her.

“I'm not the one who got a hard on the other day.” She spat back at him with a cheeky smile as she ducked under his arm to finish eating.

He grabbed the cup from the counter and followed her back to the table where she was munching happily on her toast. He sipped from the coffee that was quickly getting cold and stood waiting for her to be done. Once she had tossed her trash and slammed her own coffee she headed off to get dressed. She slipped back into her leather skinnies from the night before and dug through her drawers looking for a suitable replacement for her tank. She settled for a battered, long sleeve shirt to slip over it instead, finding nothing else. When she was finished, she grabbed her coat and threw it on before meeting Loki back in the kitchen.

“All ready then?” He asked her, taking in her outfit briefly before heading towards the door.

“As ready as I'll ever be...” She returned as she followed him out, taking care to lock the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 8 - You Can't Keep a Good Girl Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training doesn't exactly go the way he planned....

They headed towards what she assumed was the direction of the mental hospital he had kept her in, but the way looked much different in the light of mid-morning. The walk was slightly shorter today then it had been the night before, however, her body still had some aches left. The good night's rest she had managed thanks to her companion had done her body well. Not that she was ready to admit that to him, he was smug enough as is. Silence hung awkwardly between the the pair as they traveled, not a word spoken the whole journey.

Once they had arrived at their destination, Loki led her to the open space of what had previously been a dining hall. They would need the room if he was going to force her power to present itself. He wasn't sure if it would happen today, but he was confident in his ability to teach her. But it would take time, especially knowing that when it did manifest that it took his toll on her. Hopefully, that would change when she learned how to control it.

“For now,” Loki began as her turned to look at her, hands held behind his back. “Your power is triggered directly by your emotions. Namely fear and anger.”

“Yeah I figured that much out for myself.” She said with hints of sarcasm, shrugging off her coat and tossing it aside before crossing her arms over her chest.

“I will put up with your attitude, for now, as it will help.” He stated, drawling his lips into a thin line briefly before continuing. “I shall use the same means I have in the past to irk you. Try and focus on causing your power to present itself.”

“Fine.” She replied with an eye roll, allowing her arms to drop to her sides. “Do your best. Or worst., whichever.”

He smirked at her, and seemed to shimmer slightly—telling her that she was looking at a projection and he was somewhere else. Before she could spin around to look he was already behind her, wrapping an arm around to grip her neck in his hand tightly. By instinct her hands flew up to grip his as she attempted to focus on causing the fire inside her to push out through her skin. It didn't work so she used the position to pull his hand away and spin, letting her shin make contact with his own. He let out a groan and his expression read the shock of her attack but her gloating smile gave him time to extend a hand to grip her hair, yanking her head back.

Between the action itself and the look in his eyes as he did it, Sera had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning. Using his hold on her hair he pulled her flush to him, grinning down at her mischievously. She mirrored his expression as a distraction while bringing her knee up into his groin causing him to moan in pain and release her. She chuckled as he looked up at her with true anger in his green eyes and she winked before tackling him to the ground. He put his hands back to brace his fall and they slid in the process allowing her to trap his wrist in her hands as she straddled his chest.

“Told you I like being on top.” She murmured as she smirked down at him to which he chuckled.

Again gloating would be her downfall as he easily overturned her, switching their positions so that she was flat on her back with his waist wedged between her thighs. His hands slid to her wrists to keep her pinned as she growled up at him, and finally he could feel the heat rise up in her body—not just between her thighs either. As she tried to force her hands towards him, he glanced up to see them become red with heat, the tiniest of sparks dancing in her outstretched palms. He carefully transferred both wrists to the grip of one hand before using the free one to tilt her head to the side. Loki leaned in, letting his cool breath roll against her neck before bringing his lips to her ear.

“I told you that this would lead to you on your back, _little one_.” He cooed, hoping to spark her anger further. She growled and struggled against his weight harder but to no avail. “ **You cannot win against me**.”

“Wanna bet?!” She hissed, but his eyes were trained on her palms where the sparks grew in size as she continued to shift fruitlessly underneath him, he watched them ignite into flames. He chuckled to which she raised a brow. “What's so damn funny?”

“Look for yourself.” He said releasing her wrists and leaning back on his knees to let her sit up. He moved his hands down to her hips, staying between her legs as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder.

“I did that?” She asked in disbelief, as if there was a chance it was a trick of his, looking into his eyes as he smiled down at her and nodded in agreement—there was honesty in his emerald orbs. The chair off to the side behind her had caught fire at one of the legs.

“Yes, Sera. I am surprised as well, I did not think you would accomplish such a feat so quickly.” He stated as they stayed just as they were, Sera seemed to either not notice the position they were in or not mind.

“Let's go again.” She said as she sat fully up, her face mere inches from his as their upper halves touched slightly. She was excited and it lit up her whole face as she grinned at him.

“Are you sure?” He questioned with an arched brow, he knew her body would still be weary from the day before yet she seemed perfectly fine, if not better. Though being so close in such a position was starting to get to him, and he had to fight away the urges that arose.

“Definitely!” She answered, finally pushing away from him and standing, using her boots to stomp out the little bit of fire licking its way up the chair leg. In turn the chair tipped over from being lopsided and she turned to look at him, her blue eyes wide as she tilted her head. “Unless you're tired already?” She chided with a grin.

“Do you forget that I am a God?” He asked as he stood with a smirk, closing the space between them in two strides of his long legs. “Perhaps I should show you who you are _truly_ dealing with, little one.”

With that said a shimmer glowed green around him as his clothes seemed to change right before her eyes. She stared slightly slack-jawed as his overcoat and suit turned into an intricate leather and metal armor colored black and green with hints of gold. He continued to smirk down at her, straightening his shoulders as she continued to stare, not being able to find any words. If she still had any doubt about his divinity, it no longer existed in her mind. He reached a hand across, using his index finger to gently close her open mouth.

“Staring is not polite, darling.” He murmured as she looked up at him through her lashes. “Are you ready?”

She nodded and out of no where her hand was at his throat as a smile spread across her features, nails digging into his skin just as he had done to her a few days prior. This earned her a low growl as his eyes squinted into a glare. She chuckled at his anger, but that didn't last long as he simply forced his weight against her, walking her backwards until she collided with the wall. Only then did he grab her wrist and force her hand from his neck to the brick above her head. Trapping the other between their bodies as his free hand tangled into her hair to pull her head to the side.

“What's with you and hair pulling?” She hissed, looking at him with her nostrils flared as she struggled underneath him once more. She quickly buried her teeth in her bottom lip to suppress a moan as he tugged harder.

“Do not act as though you are not enjoying it, Sera.” He purred in her ear with a chuckle to which she let out a growl, but he could tell it was out of frustration at his ability to read her. She shifted to try and knee him again, but before she got too far the hand at her wrist moved between them. The action provided both a way of shielding him from her, and more distraction as his hand entwined around hers that was trapped there. “Why do you not just submit to me?”

“Never.” She stated, venom in her tone as she looked him in the eye.

She used her used her now free hand to give him a taste of his own medicine by gripping his long, dark hair tight in her fist. This time she felt the growl rumble from his chest, and he wasted no time in using their linked hands as well as the grip in her hair to spin her around roughly. The force of his actions pulling her hand from his own hair as he pushed her front against the wall. Her free hand hung by her side while he twisted the one laced with his behind her back before pressing himself against her. Tilting her head to give him access to her neck, which he smirked against.

“I will break you, _Sera_.” He whispered, his words vibrating against the flesh of her neck as she squirmed, cheek pressed tightly against the brick. “One way or another, you will fall before me.”

They both could feel the heat rise up in the hand caught between their bodies with his, that would be as far as it got though. Her eyes had closed at his words, she was no where near focused this time, [i]he was getting to her[/i]. He chuckled against her skin at the thought as she seemed to give up on fighting him, the heat in her hands dissipating the longer she stayed lost in his words. He released his hold on her, taking a step back but she stayed put regardless as her eyes remained closed and her breathing hastened slightly. After a moment she slowly turned to gaze upon his smirking face, leaving her back against the brick as her blue eyes darkened before him.

He closed the space between them as she stayed leaning against the wall, eyes never wandering from his as her chest heaved softly with her panted breaths. Placing an arm at either side of her head and leaving a few inches between their bodies as his eyes bore down into her own. The silence around them was almost deafening, he could hear her every breath as it ripped ragged from her pretty little lips. He leaned in slowly, nuzzling his nose against hers causing her eyes to flutter shut at the delicate contact. Her warm breath rolling against his lips as he moved them closer to her own.

One of her legs moved up to wrap around his hip, pulling him closer as her foot hung near the back of his knee. She flicked her glazed eyes open to look into his as her hands moved to wrap around his forearms, tilting her head to the side. He pressed his lips against hers causing her eyes to close again and for her to almost lose her resolve at the feeling that sparked up in her chest. Just as he moved to deepen the kiss, however, she lifted the lower half of her leg up before letting her heel come crashing down into the backside of his knee. Loki let out a loud groan, and tried to hold his balance as he pulled his mouth from hers but failed and as she threw her weight into him he tumbled backwards. She fell with him, hands still attached tightly to his arms as his back and her knees collided with the laminate flooring.

“ _Now who's on their back?!_ ” Sera chided him, a grin plastered to her lips as she looked down upon him. Though her cheeks were red still from the small moment they had shared causing Loki to mirror her expression.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds something that tells him who she could be...

When Sera stood to let Loki up, she had to do so slowly, her knees making cracking noises in the process from the rough landing. Her breathing was once again ragged as she set her hands on her hips, looking at her training partner as he too got to his feet. Now her eyes showed that she was tired, her posture or lack there of, showed how drained her body was between the fighting and actually setting fire to the chair. A small layer of sweat visibly shined over her skin where it was exposed to the eye, and she reached a hand up to rub at the back of her neck. She looked up to catch his green eyes studying her, and he pointed behind her to where her coat lay.

“Cover up, I expect it will be cold outside.” Loki said as his armor shimmered back into his Midgardian attire, telling her that they were done for the day.

She nodded, finally having caught her breath and steadied her heartbeat back out. She slipped her coat on and they made their way back to her loft. As soon as the door was unlocked, Sera headed straight for the fridge, opening it to survey its contents and figure out what she could quickly make. Loki shut the front door and locked it before following her into the kitchen. She had pulled a few items out of the fridge and began working on making them. He stood out of her way, silently watching as she bounced around the kitchen as she cooked. When it was done she grabbed a pair of plates from the cupboard and filled them with what she had prepared, handing one off to Loki before taking her own to the table.

He nodded in thanks and followed her lead, eating in silence at the tiny table. When her plate was empty she stood to take it to the sink, but he reached for it with a small smile, taking both plates there instead. She returned a tired smile and padded into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed to painstakingly untie her tall boots. She quickly shed her clothes in exchange for ones fit for sleep, tossing the pajama pants he'd worn the night before at him as he entered the room. Within a few minutes they were both settled into the bed as they had the previous night and Sera was fast asleep from her hard work.

Loki lay awake next to her for a while, studying her sleeping frame— _she is something else entirely_ , he thought to himself as her chest rose and fell with deep breaths. There were plenty of women in Asgard to while away time with, to entertain him—but none such as her. She was a force to be reckoned with, even if she didn't have the gift of fire. She was strong in will and personality much unlike many of the women back home who needed a man to tell them who they were. He continued to let his mind wander until sleep overcame him too.

~

The rest of the week was spent with days of training at the asylum, each day bearing more progress than the previous one. Twice more she had set items around her aflame without realizing it, and the time it took to get her to manifest her power grew shorter. But her control was still weak, and their lesson for the day would center solely on that discipline. They sat across from each other on the floor of the old dining hall, her palms up as the back of her hands rested on her knees. He had urged her to focus on making the flames appear and dance in her hands. After several attempts she let out a heavy sigh and took to her feet, pacing out of frustration.

“This is getting us nowhere!” She growled, her pale hands tugging at her hair as she kicked at a piece of chair leg they had broken off during one of their fights.

“Because you utterly refuse to relax and concentrate!” Loki replied sharply, rubbing at his temples as he stayed seated. “You cannot always depend on anger or fear to use your gift.”

“I'm _sorry_ I haven't had centuries to practice like [i]you[/i]!” She spit as she turned on her heel to face him with a glare. She sat back down with a huff, pulling her purse towards her and digging to the bottom to find her stash. Retrieving a pack of slightly stale, darkly colored cigarettes. She pulled one out and set it between her lips, taking in the scent as she dug for her lighter. She looked up at Loki who was watching her with a brow raised when she couldn't find it, arching her own brow as she looked at her hands. “I wonder....” She murmured around the cigarette.

She held a hand up, cupping it around her smoke as she stared intensely at it. She concentrated as hard as she could at her cupped hand, after a few minutes closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to relax. She opened her eyes once more, willing the fire to move through her to her hand and began to chuckle as her hand heated up. Not a moment later did the smallest of flames appear and Loki watched as her cheeks hollowed to take a deep drag to get her cigarette going—the smell of cloves filling the air as she did. She exhaled a large puff of smoke behind which she was grinning at him.

“I told you if you relaxed it would happen.” He said casually, one corner of his lips turning up slightly.

“Yeah, well relaxation is a new concept in and of itself.” She returned, taking another hit of her cloves as he scrunched his nose up at her.

“I have never seen a lady do something as distasteful as smoke tobacco.” He commented, bringing a knee up to rest his arm upon as he watched her.

“It's not really tobacco, it's mostly spices.” She defended as she tossed the remainder of the cigarette aside before standing to grind it out with her boot. “Besides there's lots of things us 'Midgardian' women get away with that'd probably make your head spin.”

“I do not doubt it.” He said with a small chuckle, before looking her up and down. “Done for the day already?”

“I dunno.” Sera answered with a shrug as she toed the pile of ash on the floor, not meeting his eyes.

Loki studied her, not used to her being coy when flirtations where not at hand. He pondered why she would be acting such a way, but couldn't come to a sound conclusion. With an almost inaudible sigh he stood, leaning down briefly to scoop up her bag and coat. He strode towards her, handing over her coat with an understanding look as her eyes met his finally—showing him just how tired she was. They had worked hard the past week so he didn't blame her for wanting to cut the day short.

“Let's get you home, little one.” He said with a sincere smile as she shrugged on her coat and grabbed her bag from him, leading the way out. “Perhaps we shall stop and acquire a pizza on the way, hmm?”

“Sounds good.” She replied with a small smile as they trudged towards the city instead of their usual path to her loft.

After picking up a pizza, Sera hailed them a cab so it would not get cold on the way back. Once back at the loft, they settled in to eat in silence as they did most nights. When they finished, Sera excused herself to take a much needed shower, leaving Loki to look around. He wandered into the bedroom, listening to the sound of the running water through the cracked bathroom door as he changed into his sleep pants. As the hot water soothed her aching muscles in the next room, something caught his eye on the self across from the bed.

He moved closer to take in its appearance, it seemed very familiar to him. He ran his finger over the keyhole, wondering if said key was the one she wore about her neck at all times. It was then that the water kicked off and he heard her exit the shower. As she dried off and got dressed in a tank and shorts, he settled onto the end of the bed, staring at the locked chest. Moments later she rejoined him, taking a seat next to him with an arched brow as to what he found so interesting.

“This key, what does it belong too?” He asked her, reaching to pull the chain causing the key to rise out of her tank top. He moved his fingers down to run over it slowly, before his eyes searched her own.

“That jewelry box over there,” She began, pointing it out—it was indeed the one he had studied moments before. He stood and crossed the space in a single stride to retrieve it before sitting back down next to her. “I got it from my mother, on the last birthday I spent with her before the.......” She sighed and looked away from him, hand moving to idly play with the chain at her neck. “Before she passed.”

“And what lies inside it?” He questioned, feeling it almost hum in his hands with some sort of magic. He looked from it to try and find her blue eyes but she stood, turning her back to him.

“I dunno, never opened it.” She muttered softly, a few silent tears falling quickly down the contours of her cheeks at the thought of her adoptive mother. “She said the key was the present, that I wasn't to use it until I was 18.”

“That time has come and past by a few years, has it not?” He stated more than asked, to which her only reply was a nod. “Do you not think it may contain some clue as to your true family? Why else would she want you to wait until you had reached adulthood?”

“Maybe...I dunno....I just...” She sighed, running her free hand through her still damp locks roughly as a few more tears fell. “It's the last piece I-I have of h-h-her.” She broke as did her voice as she spoke, both hands moving to try and wipe away the tears before he could see them.

“That may well be, and I understand how hard it can be to let go of the past.” Loki said as he set the box on the bed and approached her, resting a hand gently on her shoulder. “But it may also be the first piece of your future. I have a feeling that whatever is in that box, will tell you what you want to know most— _who you are and where you belong_.”

She turned to face him with a small sniffle and with his hand still on her shoulder he led her back to the end of the bed. Once she sat he kneeled in front of her, grabbing the box and setting it on her lap. He stayed like that, emerald eyes burning into her as she stared at the box, tracing a finger over the intricate designs inlaid in the silver. She moved her hands to the back of her neck, fingers fumbling as she tried to unhook the chain. Loki finally stood, moving to sit behind her with his leg tucked under him, the other hanging over the edge of the bed.

“Here, let me do it for you.” He whispered, taking a hand to gently move her hair over her shoulder and out the way.

He carefully unhinged the clasp and brought the chain down away from her neck before re-clasping it so the chain wouldn't slip away. He handed the key over to her trembling hands, staying put where he was, hands running the length of her cold upper arms as she turned it over in her hands. After a few moments and a deep breath, she slid the key into the hole, turning it until they both heard a _click_ ring out in the silence that surrounded them. Her fingers moved to the lid, opening it with a shaky breath, half-tempted to close her eyes as she did so.

Inside lay a lone ring, though one that was magnificent and breathtakingly beautiful. The ring itself was gold, inlaid with intricate filigree. A circle of brilliant, purplish opals surrounded the large, oval-shaped opal in the center. It was the same purple hue around the edges, but towards the center was an ombre of pinks, reds and oranges making it shine like fire. Loki gasped as she picked it up with a shaky hand, bringing it into the light—he knew that stone, but that was the last place he thought it would be. Let alone it having been re-fashioned into a ring, whereas the last time he had seen it was donned on a elaborate necklace.

“ _ **Brísingamen**_.” He murmured as they both stared at the ring in her hands. He reached out to gently run a finger across the center stone, the energy that ran through it vibrated against his touch. _This cannot be possible...unless..._ he thought to himself as he looked up to see her azure eyes burning into his with a brow raised in curiosity.

“What is Brísingamen?” She asked him as her brows furrowed together at the strange name she had struggled to pronounce.

“This jewel used to hang from the neck of the Goddess Freya, who was of Asgard. It is a very powerful object in itself, but....” He looked from the ring, to her hand and back to her eyes with an astonished look. “In the hands of her heir, one who held the same power she did....”

“You think that I could be her heir? That she left it for me?” She questioned, looking into his green eyes, searching for an answer to the puzzle that lay in her hands. “Does this mean, am I from _your Asgard?!_ ”

“It is highly possible that is how it came to be in your possession.” He began, taking the ring from her and placing it back in the box before closing the lid. “There is only one way to find out; we will take it with us to training tomorrow. But for now, keep it where it will be safe.”

She nodded and used the key to lock the chest once more, withdrawing it before placing it back on the shelf where it originally sat. She moved back to take her place at the end of the bed, turning to look at Loki as she handed him the chain. He smiled softly at her, taking it and reattaching it around her slim neck before leaning over to place a small kiss on her forehead. From his spot he crawled up to settle into the sheets, beckoning with a long finger for her to join him and she did.

“Sleep now, _little fire starter_.” He whispered in her ear as she lay next to him, his arm thrown protectively about her waist as he took in the scent of her freshly washed hair and they both sank into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Brisingamen]()


	11. Chapter 10 - The Heiress and the Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to connect, but that won't last...

Loki awoke early the next morning, opening his green eyes to see his companion still deep asleep, curled up on her side as always. He slowly shifted away from her, exiting the bed while managing not to wake her. He stretched after standing, letting his long limbs wake themselves up before heading into the kitchen. He had watched Sera in the mornings and now fully understood how to operate her coffee machine—so he decided to set the pot up to brew for her. He watched it silently until it finished before fixing her a cup the same way she did every morning.

He took a small sip to make sure it tasted right, savoring the flavor before padding back into the bedroom. Normally when he arose before her in the mornings, he would get dressed before waking her so they could head out for training. But after the long and taxing night she had, Loki figured it would be prudent to let her relax some first. So he sat on the edge of the bed next to her, coffee in one hand as the other moved to gently shake her shoulder. She stirred a little but it took another shake for her eyes to open sleepily.

“Coffee?” He asked with a small smile, showing her the cup as she stared at him through sleep-tousled locks.

“Mmmhnn.” She replied softly, moving to sit up with her back against the headboard as she yawned, stretching her arms over her head before reaching for the mug he offered with a raised brow. _Since when does he **make** coffee?_ She thought to herself as he handed over the cup, her free hand brushing crimson hair out of her face so she could take a sip. “Wow...”

“Did I not prepare it properly?” He questioned with an arched brow at her reaction but she shook her head no before taking another sip.

“No, it's really good. I'm just shocked.” She answered with a small smile for him, taking notice that he was still dressed in only the pajama pants that had practically become his. Her eyes lingered on his bare torso and she felt heat build up in her cheeks, no doubt turning them red.

“Admiring my lack of clothes, are we?” Loki chided with a soft chuckle at her blush, he then leaned over to steal back the mug and take a deep drink from it.

“It's kinda hard not to.” She mused as she watched him take her coffee, it was too early to fight about it this time. “We should probably get ready.”

“Please, feel free to look all you like.” He responded with an egotistical smirk as he handed the drink back to her and shook his head. “We both have been pushing you pretty hard, we shall stay here for a while. You will need to be relaxed if we are to test our little theory, lest any accidents happen.”

She nodded in agreement and sipped her coffee silently, but after a few minutes it bothered her causing her to strike up a conversation with him. They chatted idly, Loki revealing little pieces of himself for her benefit seeing as he had learned so much about her already. He talked very briefly of his family back in Asgard when she had inquired telling her fondly of his mother, the Queen and rather coldly mentioning his brother. She tried to ask questions about the woman who may have been her mother, but he wouldn't say much on that subject either. _'For fear of giving her false hopes'_ or so he said.

After her second cup of coffee, he had run out of excuses to not answer her questions and she deemed herself ready to go. They both dressed separately before Sera slipped the jewelry box into her bag as he watched. Their walk to the abandoned asylum was the shortest yet, as she was determined to get to the bottom of things. As soon as they entered the dining hall, she set down her bag and tossed away her coat before glancing at Loki who was shimmering into his armor. She kneeled in front of her bag, retrieving the box from it and hunching over to open it with the key around her neck.

“Here goes...” She muttered as she pulled the ring out, standing upright as she looked over at him. She slipped it on her index finger but it was too loose, she moved it over to the next finger where it sat perfectly. A sort of energy seemed to hum through it, dispersing up her arms and through her chest as her eyes closed. “Whoa.”

“What is it?” Loki asked, taking a step towards her, a brow raised in concern.

“Head rush, sorta.” She replied as she opened her azure eyes to look at him then down to the ring. “So how do we test this thing?”

“We shall begin by starting where we finished previously.” He stated, moving to stand behind her, turning her slightly to face a pile of rubble and broken chairs. He ran his hands down her arms, stopping at her wrists and aiming her hands at the pile as he put his head on her shoulder. “Palms out, and focus. Do not force it, relax and let it come to you.”

Sera let her eyes flutter shut, letting his light breaths against her cheek relax her, focusing on the vibrations that ran through the ring into her body. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes to the pile in front of her. Raising her palms towards it as she exhaled slowly, allowing the heat to run from her core down her arms and into her hands. She let it build up, traces of red spreading down her fingertips as she kept her breathing paced. She let her eyes close, visualizing the fire that seemed to course through her veins.

She imagined it sparking to a flame in her palms, and reality mirrored her thoughts as he watched on. She stayed still, remaining patient as she continued to let it build. When she re-opened her eyes, she let out a deep exhale and thrust her palms forward with her eyes squinted in determination. The flames that had danced along her palms had hurled towards the pile with the movement, finding their own nooks before licking at everything in their paths. She smirked as her eyes relaxed, watching with admiration as they began to eat through the pile greedily.

She wanted to try again, and summoning up the second bout of heat through her was easier than the first. Loki had taken a step back to study her as her palms lit up again and with a thrust of her hands she sent the new pair of flames to join the previous ones. She let out a chuckle as her arms finally fell to her sides as she stared at her work, watching chair pieces and the like turn to ash before her. The satisfaction of her progress showed on her features and her body was full of adrenaline. As the fire consumed most of the pile, she turned to look at her teacher sporting a prideful grin.

“It's true isn't it?” She questioned him, he could see the joy and hope etched in her azure eyes. “I'm like you?”

“It would seem so, Sera.” He replied honestly, a smile smile spreading across his features. “As easily as that came for you this time, I have no doubt that you are indeed the heir of Freya.”

She moved towards him quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck in a deep hug as her mind reeled at the thought. At first he was at a loss but wrapped his arms round her waist in turn, waving one had to still the fire that had creeped away from the pile and towards them. When she let go she turned to look at her work only to find it iced over, causing her to look at him with a brow arched and a curious smile as her head tilted to the side.

“You ever going to show me how you do that?” She asked as she stared into his emerald orbs.

“Perhaps.” He answered with a chuckle, though that was a lie—he feared what she would think of the monster that he truly was but he pushed the thought aside.

“Everything with you is _perhaps_ and _one day_.” She countered, sticking the tip of her tongue out at him before continuing. “What about _now_?”

“What do you mean by that?” He demanded with an arched brow as he took a step towards her.

“Well, shouldn't I get a reward for all my **hard work**?” She chided playfully, glancing over her shoulder at the demolished rubble pile. “I kicked some serious as--”

As she had started speaking he had closed the little bit of distance between them, extending a hand to place his index finger under her chin. He turned her face towards his and cut off her words by pressing his lips to her own, causing her eyes to go wide from shock before they closed. After a moment she returned the kiss, arms moving to wrap around his neck as she stood on her tip-toes to balance the distance between them. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her tightly against his lean frame as his tongue traced the line of her bottom lip for entrance which she granted him. With that gesture he deepened the kiss, turning it from sweet and innocent to animalistic and lust ridden.

They lost themselves in the moment, and that was all it took for them not to notice what was going on around them. It seemed that back on Asgard, the Allfather had come home to find his adoptive son missing from his cell and had ordered the Gatekeeper to locate him. An easy task for Heimdall considering he had been watching the Prince's every move, knowing he had found the child that belonged in the Eternal Realm. As they pulled apart for air, Sera smiled up at him, running a thumb across his jawline as he returned a smirk of his own. But when an intense flash of light caught her eyes at the other end of the large room, Loki's eyes followed before returning to her azure orbs with panic ridden features.

“Go, now.” He demanded of her, unwrapping her from his body as he stepped back.

“Why? What's going on?!” She questioned, looking from the foreign light and back to his emerald eyes. “Loki, tell me!”

“They're coming for me, _leave Sera_ , run!” He yelled at her, grabbing her upper arms roughly as his eyes pleaded with her. “If they find you with Brisingamen, _they will take it from you_. Now GO!”

“Why can't I just go back with you?!” She cried, her hands wrapping around his forearms as he held onto her, eyes beginning to brim with tears. “I belong there—I can explain....”

“They will _condemn_ you for being found with me, **GO**!” He commanded as he pointed to the exit, pulling away from her as they light seemed to dim down and the outline of a person could be seen.

She looked up at him, brows knitted together as she tried to understand his reasoning but as he turned away from her, she ran leaving her coat and bag behind. She didn't look back though she wanted nothing more, she focused on her feet carrying her away as fast as she could as tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. As the man in front of him approached, Loki glanced over his shoulder briefly to make sure she had taken off. But as the front of his trench coat was clutched roughly, his eyes tore away and focused on the man.

“Hello, _brother_.” He greeted, flashing a sickening smile at Thor who glowered down at him.

“Loki, what are you doing here?” He demanded with a growl from deep within his large chest. “Who is the girl?!”

“ _She is none of your concern_!” Loki hissed, glaring at his adoptive brother. “Take me if that is your duty, but you will not find her.”

“So be it.” Thor answered before looking towards the sky that was hidden from them inside the building. “Heimdall! Open the Bi-Frost!”


	12. Chapter 11 - Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wayward daughter comes home, but what will happen now?

Halfway down the hall, Sera tripped and fell to her knees, putting her hands out to catch herself before her face hit the hard floor. She let out a choked sob at the pain rushing through her body from the fall, her heart still racing from the run. She looked over her shoulder to watch Loki disappear into the light with the unknown man, her breath catching as it flashed and then nothing. Like none of the past two weeks had happened, like he hadn't just been wrapped around her as they kissed. She exhaled shakily, sitting herself down with her back against the wall as she dragged her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them as she buried her head and tried to make sense of what had just happened.

She didn't understand why she couldn't have gone with him, Asgard was her rightful home after all. _**They will condemn you for being found with me......**_ his words played over and over in her head. But what did that even mean?! She wondered to herself. After a while of sitting there she wandered to find the room he had kept her in, body on auto-pilot as she moved through the silent halls. She stared at the icicles that had started to melt slowly for a few minutes as her thoughts consumed her. Before long confusion gave way to anger, whether it was at Loki for leaving her behind or at the unknown man that had taken him away—she wasn't sure.

Sera entered the room, running her fingertips along one of the cold structures that had once been flames she had cast. She let out a growl of frustration at her lack of answers to all her questions. A boot clad foot kicked out, smashing the ice it collided with and she screamed, letting it echo through the room and pierce the silence. She continued to smash the ice around her, feeling the heat build in her body as it spread from her core. Noticing the ring was still on her hand, she let it go—hands turning to fists as she punched the padding on the wall next to her. Fire spread from the point where her fist had slammed, tracing its way along the wall.

She stood and watched as it spread through the entire room, knowing it wouldn't hurt her. As her flames licked at the ceiling and panels began to crash to the floor, she finally turned away. She ran her hands along the walls as she walked towards the exit of the hospital, fire trailing behind her as she went. She let it flow through her until the anger turned to numbness and the heat no longer burned deep inside her. She paused long enough to retrieve her things from the dining hall before heading home as sirens blared behind her and smoke twirled against the sky.

Once back at her loft, she reached under the bed to retrieve her luggage, throwing it up top before opening both pieces. She made her way through her room, tossing clothes and other valuables into the cases. The one thing she could make sense of was that Loki feared them finding her, or more so Brisingamen—she would have to hide. Whoever _they_ were seemed to have been able to find Loki easily, and therefore could do the same with her. She dug out the shoebox in the back of her closet that held her savings, shoving the stacks into her suitcase before zipping it up. Sera was used to running from people, used to hiding—she'd be fine for now. But she longed to find a way to get her friend back, though she didn't know how she could.

~

As the brother's entered their home realm and the Bi-Frost settled into its idle state, Heimdall looked over them—visibly displeased at the lack of a third person. He had sent Loki on her path to bring her home, but he had obviously told her to run, to keep her hidden from the Allfather and his family. As Thor hauled Loki towards the Rainbow bridge, Heimdall put out a hand to stop them in their tracks.

“What of the young girl, Thor? Why did you not also bring her?” He demanded of the blonde Prince as Loki's eyes squinted into a glare at the Gatekeeper.

“She was of no importance. My mission was to bring Loki home.” Thor answered sharply, keeping a tight hold on his younger brother's arm. “Now let us pass.”

“So it was.” Heimdall replied, allowing them to head for the bridge. But before they could get far, he called out to Thor as he perched his hands atop his mighty sword. “She has possession of Brisingamen, the Allfather might find that a worthy enough reason to seek her out.”

Thor turned on his heel to look at the Gatekeeper, forcing Loki around in the process. The dark haired Prince's mouth formed a thin, tight line at the words, fists curling as Heimdall sold out Sera's secret. Thor simply nodded as if to say he would let Odin know of this and began to haul his brother back to the palace. Once inside, Thor led Loki straight back to his cell—having a guard disable it long enough to toss him inside. By the time he stood to glare down at his so-called brother, the shimmering gold of the force field was back in place.

“As I said before, you will not find her.” Loki stated in a cocky manner, smirking at Thor though his eyes showed his anger.

“Heimdall will, and I will bring her before Father. She will answer to how she came across an artifact that belongs in Asgard and she will pay for any thievery.” Thor shot back as he grimaced at his little brother who had fallen so far.

“If you touch one hair on her head, it will not end well for you...” Loki threatened, his voice a deep growl as he glowered at the blonde man before him who scoffed.

“I have no desire to play with one of your broken toys.” He chuckled before turning and heading back upstairs to speak with Odin.

~

It had a been a couple weeks now since that day at the now demolished asylum, weeks spent jumping from shady motel to dingy hotels for Sera. She hadn't been to work since Loki had taken her, and she was surely replaced by now even if she could go back. She wondered if they would still be looking for her, _if she'd ever be safe again._ She had finally tired of spending her days and nights locked in whatever room she inhabited at the time She dug through her suitcase to find something suitable to go to the club in, wanting to hide herself in a sea of people and try to forget things for a while. Once she had dressed, Sera tossed on her pleather trench coat, throwing the hood up to shield her face as she stepped out into the night.

Little did she know that the Gatekeeper could in fact watch her every move, that he had known where she was the whole time. He had already sent Thor down to Midgard to retrieve her, he had found her at the motel but stalked her until there was an opportune moment to grab her. As her boots thudded and splashed against the wet pavement he watched as she turned down an alleyway. He slipped in a moment behind her, pushing her against the wall as he quickly clasped the set of Asgardian cuffs he'd brought to her wrists. She went to scream but he covered her mouth with a large hand and called for Heimdall to bring them back.

“Welcome home.” Heimdall greeted with a smile, but his eyes were not focused on Thor, instead they lingered on the blue ones peaking out from the hood as he pulled her towards the palace. Sera stared at him, unable to speak as Thor's hand was still clasped over her mouth.

A long walk across the bridge, and to the throne room where Odin sat awaiting their arrival. When they stood before him at the foot of the stairs, Thor pushed Sera to her knees, hand finally leaving her to speak though she remained silent. She could feel eyes burn into her but she refused to look anywhere but the ground in front of her. _Fuck_ , was all she could think as she kneel there, _they found me..._

“This is the mortal in question?” Came Odin's deep voice as he looked down at the girl, seeing only the long crimson hair falling from her hood to cascade against her shoulders and chest. Thor nodded and the Allfather proceeded with his questioning. “You are in possession of a powerful artifact that belongs to this realm, do you deny this?” Sera shook her head 'no' but refused to speak.

“Did Loki give Brisingamen to you?” Thor demanded roughly, knowing his brother had to have had some part in this.

“What have you done with him?” Sera finally asked, glancing sideways to look at the boots of the blonde next to her.

“That is none of your concern mortal, answer the question.” He shot back, looking down at her, Mjolnir gripped tightly in one hand.

“As I told your son, it was given to me by my mother.” She hissed, looking up towards the man on the throne before her, eyes glaring out from under her hood. Odin looked towards Thor who looked utterly perplexed.

“You told me nothing!” Thor stated as she glanced over at him, taking in his appearance as she scoffed.

“So you're the brother.” She muttered with a roll of her eyes, understanding why Loki wasn't fond of him. She rolled her wrists as much as she could with the cuffs on, the ring catching their attention.

“That ring belongs in the possession of Lady Sif, she is the rightful heir. So how did you get it, mortal?” Thor asked raising his voice as she stared at the floor in front of her.

Sera's mind was reeling at the blonde's words— _the rightful heir_......there was another, she had a sister. A sister that had obviously remained where she belonged while she was cast out. _Why?_ She wondered as her breathing became unsteady, _was this child before or after her? Why was she allowed to be here but not me?_ The more she thought about it, the more the anger churned in her stomach—strong enough to make her feel physically sick. She clenched the chain that held the cuffs together as she could feel the ring vibrate again, the heat building up in her as she growled. The links heated up and as she jumped to her feet, she pulled roughly causing them to break apart in their red hot state. She threw down her hood, glaring at the two men in the room.

“I am NOT a mortal!” She screamed as they watched in shock, sparks flickering against her palms as her blood seemed to boil in her veins. “I am Seraphina Mason and Brisingamen was given to me by my mother, _Freya_.”

It was at that time that Lady Sif, who had been called upon Thor's return, had entered the throne room and approached the scene, kneeling before her King with an arm across her chest before looking up at him. Odin stared at the young warrior, then to the seething redhead next to her as she drew Sif's attention. He could tell by looking at the two of them side by side that this was indeed the truth, this woman was the offspring of Freya—almost her spitting image. Except her eyes, those he could not place though they looked so familiar to him and so unlike Sif's.

“This is a lie!” Thor boomed as Sif stood and moved next to him, still staring at the redhead who wore her mother's jewel on her finger.

“Who is she?!”Sif demanded, pointing at Sera who turned to glare at her, the sparks in her palms turning to flames as she clenched her fists. She took in the silk corset she wore along with skin tight leather pants and scoffed— _another classless Midgardian._

“It would seem that she is your sister, Lady Sif.” Odin answered her as she looked up at him in disbelief before the two girls stared at each other darkly.

“I demand to speak to my mother.” Sera commented, turning to look at the Allfather who sighed deeply as he looked down at her, the smallest sign of sadness in his weathered face.

“ _My mother_ ,” Sif hissed at her before finishing with an air of pain in her voice. “Is dead.”

_No_ , she thought to herself as the heat radiating from her dissipated, the flames in her palms dying as she unclenched them. _That's what he was keeping from me_ , she realized as she felt every bit of hope she had shatter into pieces as did her heart. The one person who could answer all her questions was long gone, who knew who her father was—it seemed the raven haired woman next to her was all the family she had and neither of them wanted anything to do with the other. She remained silent, staring at the beautiful marble floor beneath her feet as tears threatened to spill. The silence only grew until the Allfather finally broke it.

“You are to remain in Asgard, Seraphina, I shall have one of the guards escort you to a room until we can talk further.” Odin stated softly as he looked down at the heart-broken young woman who simply nodded and followed the guard who led her from the room.


	13. Chapter 12 - Lies and Mischievous Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She frees him, but that's just the beginning....

Thor and a battalion of guards had entered the dungeons that morning to retrieve and escort Loki upstairs for his Father to lay a new sentence upon his head. They led him to the throne room, decorated heavily in chains. _Why I have to be re-sentenced, let alone dragged from my cell to do so...._ he thought to himself during the long walk. Soon they arrived in front of the gilded doors, which opened inward for them to show an almost entirely empty room—save for the Allfather on his throne, and Frigga, by his side. His brother marched him up to the foot of the steps ascending to the throne he once sat upon. He smiled coldly up at his _father_ who bore a blank expression towards his adopted son.

“I do not see what all the fuss is about.” Loki began, spreading his arms as far as the chains would allow. “Could my new sentence not be delivered to me in my cell?”

“This audience was not of my doing, I am simply the orchestrator.” Came Odin's reply, making Loki arch a brow. “Someone has come forward to speak on your behalf, and I granted them this opportunity.”

This caused his brow to arch further, perplexity reading all over his otherwise carefully structured mask of sarcasm. He looked first to his mother, Frigga, who smiled down upon him but shook her head to indicate it was not her doing either. He didn't bother to look at Thor, who had long past given up going against Odin for his benefit. His confusion and curiosity amplified as the doors behind him hauled open once more, and he looked over his shoulder to find a female figure approaching—shrouded by a floor length, full hooded, red cloak. She stopped next to Thor and bowed on bended knee to her King and Queen.

“Thank you, Allfather, for granting me this chance to speak on your son's behalf.” Said the smooth voice of the hidden woman. It almost sounded familiar, though Loki could not place why.

“You are welcome, child. Now, speak your piece so I might understand why you have called for this favor in the first place.” Odin replied as the young woman stood once more, slowly retracting her hood to reveal a long braid of crimson hair and though he dared not glance into her eyes, who knew it was she— _the fire starter, Seraphina._

“Because, my King, he showed me kindness when--” Sera started to state before being cut off by Odin.

“By kidnapping you and locking you up for weeks?!” He boomed, voice echoing off the chamber walls. Loki's gaze dropped to his boots, not allowing the flash of regret that took over his features to show to anyone before him. _No matter what she says, Odin would have a reason to discredit every bit of it,_ he thought to himself. _She has no chance._

“It's true, he took me captive. In that time, however, he never once laid so much as a finger upon me in harm.” Sera rebutted, not backing down where most would, for she did not fear the Allfather. Her words caused Loki to look at her briefly, wondering just what she was up to here. “In fact, he did just the opposite. When my powers revealed themselves to him—he did not run and hide—but rather he ran straight into the flames around me at risk of personal injury because he thought I would die. If it wasn't for him, I'd be home in New York with no clue as to who or what I am. If he hadn't found me, and you him, I wouldn't stand before you now, _**Uncle[/i >**.”_

_Upon her last word both brother's eye burned into her back, shock reading across their faces. A smug look sat proudly upon Sera's features as she gazed up at the King. Surprisingly, Odin's expression softened slightly as he looked down upon his niece, his brother's blue eyes staring back at him. It had taken him some time to figure out the mystery behind those eyes, but time revealed that his now deceased younger brother, Ve, had been the young woman's father via an affair with the married Freya._

_“I will give you this, dear one, you have your mother's fieriness and my brother's hard head.” He told her as a small smile caused the corners of his lips to twitch up briefly. “You have told me your reasons, now what is it you desire me to do?” He asked, causing Sera to grin, confidence soaring as it whispered to her.... _you will win.__

_“Release him into my custody, temporarily. Like the probation they have on Earth. If I can help him better himself, to make him see the lessons one can learn from all the realms, like Midgard as you call it, then he will be free.” She offered, smile never failing as her words echoed around her in the silence._

_“I doubt that such a change could be made in Loki,” Odin began after a while, her words having been turned over in his mind fully. His words began to make her heart sink, _maybe I can't win....._ “However, I would enjoy watching you try. If anyone could do such a thing, perhaps it is you Seraphina. I will grant you this much, but if he slips up, so much as one time, he will be back in his cell. Do you understand?”_

_Sera grinned and nodded before bowing her head in thanks to Odin. However, his words were meant more for Loki, at whom he eyed sternly as he too nodded in agreement. The guards released Loki from his shackles at Odin's command and he rubbed his wrists where they had sat before turning to look at his would-be savior. _She has no idea what she's done_ , he thought as she smiled at him and he returned a half smirk. Frigga rushed down the stairs to hug both her sons and in turn, Sera herself—being grateful for her deed as she could now see her youngest without hesitation._

_“He is your charge now, my dear, perhaps you should escort him back to his chambers. We are done here.” Odin called out as he stood from his seat, and stalked down the steps to leave. At his words, Sera grabbed Loki's arm and tugged him towards her, leading him back out of the throne room and into the rest of the palace._

__

~

As soon as they were in the halls and far enough away from the others, Loki broke her grip on his arm, following by her side as she made her way to the living quarters of the nobles. She positively glowed with the success of her win against the Allfather, and it suited her well. He couldn't help but glance at her every few steps, mind whirling with so many questions. But there would be time for that now that she had secured him his freedom, of course that also meant he would have to thank her. And he was never fond of such niceties. The silence was starting to unnerve him as the walk to his chambers would take twice the time with him being confined to her short strides.

“I do not know which is more impressive; the fact that you lied to the Allfather, or that you made him truly believe it.” He stated, gazing at her pale face for a moment as she turned to look at him. At first she looked upset remembering just what she had lied about, but that quickly vanished as she plastered a mischievous smirk upon her lips.

“Lying is sort've part of my expertise.” She responded softly, her blue eyes twinkling as they looked up to find his own.

“As it is mine, _little one_.” He said with a mischievous grin of his own before looking around him and noticing they were no where near his part of the palace. He looked at her with a brow raised in question. “Where are we going, my rooms are over that way.” His index finger pointing in the opposite direction.

“Never actually agreed to take you there, though, did I?” She asked with a wink as she rounded the corner and stopped at a set of gilded doors. She turned to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “You may go there if you please, you're free now after all.”

“Yes, and why is it you bargained for that? After all that I put you through.” He questioned, approaching her and stopping mere inches away. His green eyes dark as they bore into her own. “What is it you want with me?”

“Honestly?! I guess because...you're the only thing in this whole new world of mine that is familiar. I didn't want to suffer it alone.” Came her answer softly, her words were sincere, he could tell by the look in her eyes—she was scared to be here alone. “As for what I want from you, well, _that could change at any time._ ” She repeated his words at him in the exact tone he had used almost more than a month ago, eyes once more twinkling with a glint of the mischief that was usually found in his own.

With that she uncrossed her arms, putting them behind her to push open the heavy doors and back her way into the room before shutting them once more. The whole time all he could do was stare at her incredulously, no one would willingly choose to have him be their guide. Nor had anyone, man or woman, ever been able to spit his lines back at him in the manner he delivered them—they never dared. _This woman was truly fire personified,_ he thought as the doors shut in front of him. After being away from her for so long, she still managed to conjure that unyielding curiosity inside him. He still craved to unwind her secrets until there was nothing between them.

As much as he desired to follow her into her room, to question her about what had happened since they had split ways—there was something else he needed to do. Loki turned and briskly worked his way through the palace before trekking across the bridge to speak to the Gatekeeper. As usual, Heimdall didn't seem surprised to see the fallen Prince as he stopped to stand before him.

“Free again already?” Heimdall asked with a hint of a smirk, having listened in on the conversation between Odin and his niece. “Lady Seraphina is a courageous young woman, speaking to the Allfather on your behalf, securing your release—trusting you.”

“Sera is exactly why I am here.” Loki returned sharply, choosing to ignore the comments of the man before him. “You sent me after her, did you not? You put me on her path, so all this would come to be? _Why?!_ ”

“I made an oath with Lady Freya that I would see to her daughter's homecoming. You were my only option in doing so.” Heimdall answered solemnly as he eyed the raven-haired man carefully. “At first I regretted you being the one to find her.” His words caused Loki to scoff and turn away from him, but he wasn't finished yet. “However, as I have watched you with her, I have faith that she may just be the one to bring the good out in you.”

“Keep your eyes to yourself, _Gatekeeper_.” Loki hissed as he turned sharply to face Heimdall who simply smiled at his reaction and nodded his head in agreement.

He treaded back down the Rainbow bridge, his mind working overtime as Heimdall's words ran through his mind. _I am not the only one who can see what she's doing to my mind,_ he thought as he slowly made his way to his rooms. Though he wanted nothing more than to relax, upon entering his room he found his mother waiting for him, but it was a happy distraction for the time being. Though their conversation soon turned towards the redhead he was trying not to think about, as his mother was very curious about the young woman.

“How much of your time on Midgard did you spend with this Seraphina?” Frigga asked, eyeing her youngest son as he sat across from her.

“Why is it you want to know?” Loki questioned in return, glancing up at his mother tiredly with a brow arched.

“Well I cannot help but wonder why she would feel strongly enough to barter your release if your meeting was brief.” She answered honestly before a small smile adorned her features. “Not to say that I am not grateful, because I am indeed.”

“We spent some time together.” He commented, looking back down at the book in his hands, hoping she would change the subject.

“Do you care for her? Or is she just your newest conquest?” Frigga cross-examined, looking from him to the cup in her hands as she sipped from her tea.

“ _Mother,_ ” He began, rolling his eyes at her line of questioning as he turned to look at her with a irked expression, “I do not believe that is any of your concern.”

“If someone has managed to finally win the heart of my son, it is indeed my concern.” She replied with a stern glance thrown his way, to which he simply scoffed.


	14. Chapter 13 - Knowledge is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembers her arrival and starts training again...

Sera waited behind the heavy doors for a few minutes, listening for any sounds on the other side. When she heard Loki's footsteps leave, she let out a sigh of disappointment. Did I say something wrong? She pondered to herself as she turned her back to the gilded entrance and focused on the room she'd been staying in since she'd arrived in Asgard. She'd spent most of her time in here, not having anyone to converse with as she didn't know anybody besides the Royal family and her half-sister—and there was definitely no urge to speak to her. In fact, before today and arranging Loki's probation, the only conversation she had was with the Allfather.

**Flashback**

She stared around the grand room the guard had led her to, taking in everything around her. The doors were huge, glided works of art with intricate etchings; the floors were made of beautiful marble. Towards the back wall of the room was a large, four-poster bed with silk hangings and furs piled on top of the matching silk sheets that were deep purple in hue. It had a bathroom attached with a massive stone tub centered in it big enough for two people to sit in comfortably. On the other side of the room was an attached sitting room with a few bookshelves as well as a sofa, some chairs and a grand fireplace.

She wondered if Loki's room was like this, or if by chance, even bigger than this which led to more thoughts of where exactly her friend was. Sera ran her fingertips over the spines of the leather-bound books but was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. She turned to find a guard had approached her, meaning it was time to go speak to Odin. He led her to a sitting room that must've served as the Allfather's office and took his place at the door as the man himself entered the room. She bowed her head slightly in an attempt to be respectful as he moved to take a seat in a plush arm chair across from where she stood.

“Please make yourself comfortable, Seraphina.” Odin offered, waving a weathered hand towards the sofa her hands gripped the back of tightly.

“No, thank you, sir.” She returned with a polite twitch up of the corners of her lips. “And I prefer Sera.”

“It was fortuitous that Loki happened on you indeed, who would have thought that Lady Freya had an heir on Midgard all this time?” Odin stated as he looked over at the young woman, fingertips moving to rest against each other as he studied her remarkably blue eyes.

“Why did you want to speak to me?” She butted in with a tone of annoyance, she loathed formality and was never one for authority either.

“You are much like your Mother, I can see that. But your eyes, they are not hers. I do, however believe, I know whom you inherited them from.” He said with a small smirk at how impatient and hot-headed she was, _like Freya indeed._

“And _whom_ might that be?” She demanded, crossing her arms over her corset-clad chest as her eyes bore into the Allfather's.

“My younger brother, Ve, was very promiscuous in his day and very fond of Lady Freya. I had my suspicions years ago that they had an affair. Here you stand in front of me, living proof that I was correct.” Odin answered softly, smiling fondly at the woman he knew to be his brother's only child.

Sera simply stared at the old man before her, mouth slightly agape at his words. Part of her now regretted her rudeness towards him, but then again, just because they shared a bloodline did not make them family. Odin let out a small chuckle at her shocked state and continued on with how he had figured it out. As well as telling her the story of how he assumed she ended up on Midgard as an infant. During his tales Sera had finally sat on the sofa to brace herself as her Uncle told her of her parents, their conversation lasting longer than either had anticipated. But it came to a halt as Frigga entered the chamber, striding towards her husband with tired eyes.

“I thought you would have come to bed by now.” She chided him as she stood behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders as she looked towards Sera.

“I let the time get away from me my dear, I did not mean to keep you waiting.” He said with a smile as he brought a hand up to rest of hers. “Serap--” He began but corrected himself, “Sera, this is my beloved wife, Frigga. Darling, this is my brother's daughter.”

“So Ve bedded Freya after all.” Frigga replied with a half-smile as she nodded towards Sera in greeting. “Come now, it is time you retire for the night dear.”

With that Odin stood and led his wife by the hand towards the door as Sera headed out after them. It was then that she remembered what she had wanted to ask him before he had begun talking of her parentage and she pipped up from behind them.

“Where is Loki?” She asked causing the pair to turn towards her, Frigga eyeing Odin coldly before looking at the floor.

“In his cell finishing out the sentence he tried to escape when he found you.” The Allfather answered as he avoided her eyes. She nodded and turned to head back to her room as they walked their own path.

It was then that the plot formed in her mind, _I know how to get him back_ , she thought to herself with a smirk. It was a devious plan, using the ties she had only just learned about to her advantage but if she were to stay in this realm, she wasn't doing it alone. Loki had helped her find out about her family, about her true nature and she was going to repay him for that.

**End Flashback**

In the weeks leading up to her audience with her Uncle, he had sent tailors to fit her for _'a true Asgardian wardrobe'_ as he had put it seeing as she had come here with only the clothes on her back. As she stripped out of her red cloak and hung it back in her now full armoire leaving her in a simple floor length chemise; she ran her hand over the different fabrics inside with a sigh. _This is truly a strange new life I have_ , she thought to herself as she shut the door. She slipped under the pile of covers on her large bed and settled in, reaching for the book on her nightstand. Like she had so many times back in New York, Sera passed out while reading and didn't stir until the next morning.

When she awoke, she sat up with a deep sigh as she tucked the wild red waves behind her ears, putting the book she'd slept with on the nightstand. She was determined to seek out Loki and get back to training now that he was free—she still had so much to learn. With that in mind she slipped out of bed and towards her armoire to dig out something suitable for the quest in mind. She slid on her leather skinnies that she refused to get rid of despite her Uncle's instructions, before grabbing a two-piece outfit that had been crafted for her. She easily attached the skirt made of thin layers over her pants noticing if she hadn't most of her legs would be bare before throwing on the matching bralet and arm pieces.

When that was taken care of she scurried into her bathroom, splashing cool water on her face both to wake her up and clean the sleep from her eyes. She used the large mirror to apply a thin rim of black liner (she had thankfully been armed with her purse upon arrival) before moving to fix her hair into a pony to keep it from her face, adding a few small braids for decoration. When she deemed she was ready and wasted enough time, allowing the dim early morning rays to reach lower in the room, and burn brighter—that was when she slipped on her boots and headed out to find Loki's rooms. She remembered the general direction he had pointed in the previous day and began traveling that way though she still had no idea just where she was going.

“Excuse me?” She asked a guard who had watched her walk the same stretch of hallway for the past five minutes. “Can you tell me where the Prince's room is?”

“Yes miss?” He responded, his eyes moving down to bore into her own. “You will not find Thor in his rooms, he is down at the arena training with the Warriors Three.”

“I'm not looking for Thor, I'm looking for Loki.” She stated as one corner of her lips drew into a thin line; _does everyone here treat him like a second class citizen?_

“His room is just up there on the left, but you would be better served looking in the dungeons young miss.” The guard answered with his expression dull and his tone arrogant.

“ _Thank you_.” Sera replied sarcastically as she gave him a small curtsy and turned her back to him, skirt flying up around her with the force of her movement.

Once she arrived at the door she pushed it open, not bothering to knock, just far enough to slide inside before closing it silently. Her eyes scanned the bed, but there was no sign of him there and as they moved to look around the rest of the room, Loki strolled out of his bathroom wearing only a pair of fitted leather pants. Their eyes meet and he came to a halt, briefly taking in her appearance as a half smirk took over one corner of her lips as she continued to stare at his muscular chest. They stayed like that for a moment, Sera's eyes dipping down to notice just how low the pants were slung across his hips— _he really does go commando_ , she thought as she followed the small patch of dark hair up his lower abdomen. Her blue eyes meet his green and his smirk had fully covered his features as her cheeks turned rosy from being caught.

“I, uh, came to see...” Sera began but trailed off as Loki strode towards her, her eyes ducking away from his.

“Came to see _what exactly_ , little one?” Loki cooed at her as he stopped no more than a foot away from her, moving a hand over to tilt her chin up. “It seems you have already got quite an eyeful.”

“Training.” She murmured as his green orbs sparkled mischievously at her, his smirk faltering for a moment before sliding back into place. “I wanted to see if we could start up again.”

“If that is _truly_ all you came for...” He chided her, his thumb tracing over her chin before he pulled away, “then as you wish, darling.”

He moved across to his own wardrobe, throwing on a dark green, long sleeved tunic before using his magic to apply his armor quickly. He turned back to her, striding towards the door and opening it up gesturing for her to slip through before him. Once the gilded door was shut he held out a hand for her to grab and as she laced her hand with his he led her to the training arena. Upon entering the area, Loki scoffed loudly as his eyes landed upon his brother in the ring. He had half the mind to turn around and leave but the feeling of Sera's hand in his own made that thought vanish and so did her words.

“Erm, shouldn't we be outside if we're going to work on my power?” She questioned, azure eyes flicking up to find his own with a look of worry—setting fire inside the palace didn't seem like a good idea.  
“Your abilities come naturally, you need to learn how to spar properly.” He answered with a half smirk and a mischievous glint in his emerald orbs.

“I seemed to do just fine back home.” She retorted with a wink his way before adding with a grin, “I recall putting you on your back once or twice.”

“Such cockiness, little one, it will be a downfall.” He stated as he led her to the nearest corner of the training ring, letting go of her hand after spinning her to face him—her back to Thor and his friends.

“Says you, cockiest man I've ever met!” Sera chided, pushing him away from herself playfully as she moved into a defensive stance while her eyes glimmered up at him with fierceness, ready to begin.

“I have knowledge that you do not yet possess,” Loki reminded her as he quickly jutted behind her, looping his arms through hers and pulling them behind her back as he lined his lips up with her ear. “ _And knowledge is power, darling_.”


	15. Chapter 14 - Nothing Lasts Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring match leads to an argument...

Sera growled in frustration at how easily he had already pinned her, _he was so damn light on his feet_. She brought a booted foot down upon his own, and he hissed slightly but didn't give her any slack for it. He pushed her away, releasing her arms and she spun around, leg extended as her skirt flew up mirroring the flames she controlled. But he easily grabbed her ankle, using his grip to pull her across the slick marble towards him. As she got closer she drew her other leg up to kick at his shin, more than willing to let her back collide with the floor as she fell, Loki releasing her leg in the process.

“You will always end up on your back, _little one_.” He mocked her with a smirk but she quickly threw herself back up onto her feet with a matching look.

“Whatever you say Loki.” She spat back at him, though his projection in front of her didn't shimmer, she could feel him behind her already and waited for him to get close before jutting her elbow back into his ribs earning her a satisfying groan.

“You are picking up on my tricks quickly Sera, I'm impressed.” He said as the projection faded and she turned to face him, in her defensive stance once more.

He lunged for her, trying to use his speed against her but she crouched and spun out of his way and he had to catch himself from falling face first to the floor. Using his stumbling to her advantage she brought her elbow down on his spine swiftly—another groan and he failed to stay upright, putting his hands out to soften his fall. She brought her boot up and gracefully slammed it onto his back, pressing him tight against the floor with a grin. She quickly moved to straddle his waist, hand weaving into his long locks as he tried to get up and she chuckled down at him darkly.

“I told you, I like to be on top.” She muttered as she leaned down towards his ear, making him arch his neck back to which he growled.

Loki bucked beneath her, tossing her to the side unexpectedly as he scrambled to his feet, winking down at her. It was her turn to growl as she jumped back up, launching a fist at him which he easily caught to her dismay, pulling her close once more before using his leverage to twist her arm behind her back. It was then as she squirmed in front of him, hissing slightly in pain that Loki noticed they were being watched by those at the other end of the arena causing a twisted grin to take over his features. Sera kicked back against his shin but he was too focused now for it to affect him, so she attempted to spin to unlock her arm but it failed, he simply pulled her flush against him.

“We have an audience, darling, _try harder_.” He whispered in her ear and her eyes closed at the seductive quality of his silky voice. He released her arm and pushed her away, waiting for her to face him again.

She had to take a moment to compose herself, turning down the urges that arose when he spoke to her like that. Taking in a deep breath she turned to see him grinning at her with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. She barely was able to raise a brow before he pounced on her like a jungle cat, knocking her back to the ground with a thud, his hands pinning her wrists down as his raven hair tickled the sides of her face. She growled up at him, feeling the heat start to spread through her arms causing her to stick her tongue out at him and heave her weight against him. She managed to push him off of her long enough to sit up and toss a dancing flame his way which he dodged, it fell to the marble and disappeared.

“ _Fuck_ ,” She hissed watching her flame disappear, to which Loki clicked his tongue as one of his long fingers waggled at her.

“Such language, _Lady Seraphina..._ ” He chastised her with a grin causing her to launch herself at him, tackling him as they tumbled about fighting for dominance.

Sera managed to win, sitting on Loki's chest, his arms pinned beneath her knees as she put a hand to his throat, scowling down at him with fire in her eyes. He smirked up at her though and as she raised a brow she felt her hair being gripped forcing her neck to arch back with a groan. Across the room Thor and the Warriors Three had stopped their own spars to watch the spectacle that was Loki and Sera fighting, all quite bemused. Sera threw her weight back laying her back down against his legs despite the hold on her hair and launched her legs over herself in a reverse somersault through the projection. It disappeared and she landed on her feet, staring down at Loki with her fists clenched as he propped himself up on his elbows—smirk in place.

“That wasn't fair play!” She growled down at him, chest heaving from both anger and the workout of sparring with him.

“I never said I was going to fight fair.” He answered in that cool, even tone of his as he pushed himself to his feet. “Nor would an enemy, darling.”

“You're a real ass, you know that?” She chided, placing a hand on his chest to push him away playfully as he continued to smirk at her— _it should be illegal to be that attractive while being an evil brat._

Just as Loki opened his mouth to shoot back a witty comment, the Warriors Three and Thor had approached them, Fandral striding between the two of them with a deep chuckle.

“Resorting to pulling hair, Loki?” He asked, giving him a quick glance as Loki scoffed at him, rolling his eyes. “Are we children again?” The blonde looked over at Sera, taking her in from head to toe before reaching for her hand—half bowing to her with a charming smile before kissing her hand. “Lady Seraphina, it is a pleasure to meet you, seeing as you are the talk of the realm.”

“Am I now? And what exactly is the realm saying--?” She asked, pulling her hand from his while flashing him the same falsely cheerful smile that she had used on Loki during his interrogation which caused him to grin.

“That your beauty mirrors that of your mother, and the rumor is true milady.” Fandral replied, smile still in place. _This guy really is full of himself, isn't he?_

“I see, well,” She looked to Loki for help seeing as the blonde man had yet to identify himself.

“Fandral.” He answered, moving to stand by her side as he looked at the blonde with reproach.

“ _Fandral_ , you seem like you're quite the ladies’ man around here.” Sera finished with that false smile, obviously he couldn't see through it as Loki could because he grinned as if she was complimenting him. She leaned close to him, looking up through her lashes at him. “The only problem with that is _I'm far from being a 'Lady.'_ ”

At her words the men around her including Loki burst into laughter, obviously this Fandral was never turned down, and his cheeks reddened as she pulled away with a smirk to rival one of Loki's. He stuttered for a moment before she patted his shoulder lightly to reassure him.

“Don't worry, dear, most men don't know how to handle me either.” She stated with a small chuckle of her own as she winked at him.

“My brother seems to be faring well, albeit not in your sparring match.” Thor commended with a soft smile at his newly-found cousin, clasping one of his large hands to her shoulder.

“I do believe that is the first time I have ever seen someone put him on his back in such a manner.” Volstag commented with a deep rumble of a laugh from the depths of his vast stomach.

“He has his advantages though,” Sera began looking at Loki who looked less than pleased with the current company. “His magic for one, knowing my _weaknesses_ for another.”

He raised a brow at her words but a playful smile lit up his sharp features as she winked at him. They conversed a little more before Loki told them he had other business to attend to and offered to escort Sera back to her rooms—she knew it was a lie, a well spun one to get them away. They trekked down the halls but instead of arriving at her chamber doors, they ended up at his. Loki threw the door open wide, a hand gesturing for her to enter as she nodded her thanks. He closed the door behind them and strode for his living area, throwing himself down in one of the plush armchairs. She followed him but stayed standing, her fingers running over the books on his shelves, most of them untitled on the spine.

“So what did you do to keep yourself busy while I was _otherwise preoccupied_?” Loki asked her, pulling her out of her own head as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

“I read, mostly.” She answered turning back the books before her, pulling one out and flipping through the pages. “Plotted a bit.”

“Plotted?” He demanded with a grin she could not see, he rose and strutted towards her, glancing over her shoulder at the pages she was observing.

“Mhm, you’re...” She began as she turned to look at him only to find him not a half a foot away from her—she was so distracted by the book she hadn't heard or felt him approach and was a little startled at the closeness. “...release.”

“Still so concerned with _my release_ , are we?” He cooed, eyes catching hers as she felt the heat pool in her cheeks, causing her to gasp softly and the book to tumble from her hands. She stood very still while he bent down to retrieve it, eyes never leaving her own in the process before he handed it back, his hand lingering on it.

“I want—can you, um...” Sera stumbled over her words as she tried desperately to collect her thoughts from the moment before his words fogged her brain.

“Yes, Sera?” He asked smoothly, gaining small delight at watching her struggle to produce words.

“Magic.” She blurted out, eyes searching his as if it should have made sense to him but when he raised a brow in confusion she took a deep breath and started over. “These books,” she began glancing at the volume tucked between the two of them, “I want you to teach me what you do.”

“You’re far from being ready to do such a thing.” He responded letting out a sigh and turning away from her. “You have yet to conquer your own gift, let alone try and exert yourself learning my craft.”

“Then you'll train me; everyday—twice a day if needed. I'll put in the work Loki, you know I will.” She pleaded as he ran a slim hand through his raven locks as he shook his head.

“It took decades for me to learn, I am _still_ learning.” He commented moving back to his seat in the plush arm chair, but his eyes were focused on the fireplace not her. “It is much more difficult than controlling something inside you. It has its own wills and ways.”

“And what? You think I won't be around that long?” But as soon as she said it she realized that it was in fact the opposite; he wouldn't be around her that long— _his friendship with her, whatever feelings he had would be fleeting._

She growled at the thought, at the way he didn't respond to tell her something different and tossed the book aside letting it roughly collide with the marble. The delicate spine broke and pages fluttered about from the force of the fall. This startled him slightly but he didn't move, and continued to keep his mouth shut. She threw up her hands in frustration and power-walked to the doors—it was then that he turned to look at her and rushed to his feet. He ran after her but as soon as she heard his heavy boot falls she turned and chucked one of her flames his way causing him to dodge out of the way. She threw open the gilded doors and as soon as she made it through them she ran as fast as she could, he was a few feet behind.

“Sera!” Loki cried out but she ignored him and with a heavy sigh he slammed his doors shut, returning to pick up the book before taking his seat. He heard the crackling of flames and looked up to see that the one she had threw at him had landed safely in his fireplace which was now roaring with fire. “ _What did I do?_ ”


	16. Chapter 15 - See Through

Sera had avoided Loki for the next few days, though he would come and knock at her doors in the morning, asking to let him in. She pretended to be sleeping each time, laying in her covers curled up as she chewed on her lip. _Why does the idea hurt me so?_ She wondered on the third morning, _Everyone leaves me, why should he be any different?_ Only several minutes after hearing his steps fade away did she pull herself from bed and get dressed in training gear. She had stayed in her room the past few days, reading through most of the books there but none of them held what she sought.

She cracked one of the large doors, peering outside it to make sure the coast was clear before heading down to the arena solemnly. She knew she needed to train but without Loki, she was lost with what to do. She couldn't fight thin air, all she could do was practice her gift and that was not safe indoors. Still her feet carried her there and she examined the empty room—it was quite early in the morning still and she doubted anyone would find her there anytime soon. Along the far wall was a small collection of different training weapons; some real others made of wood as if for children. Sera ran her fingers along the blade of a sword hanging on the wall and reached to pull it down.

It felt as though it was weighted for someone much larger than herself but she held it up anyways (with both hands) and began to dance around with it, pulling moves she'd only seen in movies. She was sure that teaching herself was her only option now that they had fought, and this seemed a decent place to start. After all, he had told her she needed to learn more than how to use her fire. She must've looked quite silly waving around the hefty blade at invisible forces while she grunted and panted—she stopped as soon as she heard a deep chuckle and whipped around, nearly dropping the blade into her own foot, to find the culprit.

“Careful now, Seraphina, do not injure yourself.” Thor said with a sincere smile as she stared at him dumb-founded and slightly embarrassed that he had been watching her. He held his hands up as if surrendering as he approached and bent down to pick up the discarded sword. “That was impressive if I must say, though your techniques are far off, the understanding is there.”

“I, uh, thought I was alone.” She answered lamely, looking at the sword instead of into the blue eyes that matched her own. She hadn't conversed much with her cousin since her arrival and she felt awkward around him. “I was just fooling around, I should stick to what I know.”

“I did not mean to disturb you, I just came down to practice myself.” Thor admitted, hanging the sword back up before turning back to the redhead as he held out a hand to call Mjolnir to him. “No, it was truly good, you just need something more your size.”

“Not all of us a suited to giant hammers.” She muttered, though her words were playful and it caused Thor to chuckle once more, a deep and hearty sound.

“No, not all are. But not all of us can bear the weight of your gift, either.” He stated, pointing the ring that sat nestled on the middle finger of her left hand. “Would you be willing to show me?” He asked politely as she looked up at him, he was smiling and she shrugged.

“It's not exactly best inside.” She commented, chewing on her lip again which already had deep ridges set in from the habit.

“Either is mine, come with me.” Thor stated holding an arm out to gesture to the open side of the arena that led out to a courtyard.

They both headed out into the freedom of the open space, the sun beginning to climb ever higher in the clear blue sky. Thor winked at Sera briefly before holding Mjolnir overhead, her eyes following as clouds burst from seemingly nowhere and a large crack of thunder sounded overhead before lightning flashed, touching down in front of them. From above in one of the upper courtyards where he had sought out solace, Loki spied the weather shift caused by his brother and peered down to find Sera with him. Setting his reading aside he worked his way to the arena. Meanwhile, Sera grinned over at the large blonde next to her, astonished by his gift—this being the first time she had seen it.

“Wow, I had no clue....I thought that was just for bashing people's heads in but...” Sera said trying to find the words to explain her awe, but Thor laughed, he was used to such a reaction.

“Now let us see yours.” He replied simply as he brought the mighty hammer back to his side, and the clouds quickly dispersed. 

Sera focused on the rather large fire-pit centralized in the courtyard, allowing the heat to conduct from her core out through her hands with ease. She curled her fingers loosely around the flames in her palms before flicking her wrists and sending them to the fresh pile of wood, setting it to a roaring blaze with a half-smirk. It was becoming second nature to summon up the fire within, with every practice, every use the toll on her grew less and less. She flicked her wrists again to extinguish the new flames that had built up and brought her hands back to her sides as she looked over at Thor.

“That is...incredible.” He murmured softly as he watched the fire dance upon the logs as it crackled heartily. He turned to look at his little cousin with brows raised in wonder. “Does it not hurt, at all?”

“It kinda tickles a bit actually.” Sera answered with a giggle and she wandered back inside, once more taking in the collection of weapons.

“If you truly want to learn, I would suggest something much smaller such as these.” Thor said, pointing to one end of the row of blades where hung a few different sizes of daggers and a leather pouch full of smaller throwing knives. He watched as she pulled the pouch from the wall, examining its contents. “You have such a tiny build, like Loki, you would be well-suited to those.”

“Ugh.” Sera scoffed at his name and rolled her eyes to which Thor chuckled lightly and his blue eyes bore into her own.

“Trouble already?” He questioned with an honest smile at her before shaking his head as she turned away to grab one of the daggers. “That did not take long.”

“We had a fight, I asked him to help me with something and he refused.” Sera explained without wanting to give the full details, she wasn't sure how far she could trust him just yet.

“That does not seem so bad...” Thor offered, confused as to why they would both be so upset (he had already encountered Loki and his surly mood the day before.)

“It's not just that, he refused because it would take time.” Sera started as she stared at her boots, pretending to be focused on the weapon in her hands. “He basically told me he wouldn't be around by then.”

“Loki...is stubborn.” Thor began, their azure eyes locking as he continued to speak. “What I mean to say is, he likes to keep people at arm’s length. Do not take it to heart, he will come around. In the meantime, perhaps I can help with your request...?”

“I know the concept too well.” She murmured, her words barely registering to Thor before she glanced back at the dagger in her hands idly. “I doubt it, unless you know magic...”

“That is what you asked?” He questioned and shook his head to signal he didn't. “That was something our Mother and he shared alone. But I can help you train, if you like.”

Sera nodded, setting the dagger aside and reclaiming the pouch of throwing knives. Thor led her over to one of the archer's practice rounds, setting Mjolnir aside. She plucked one of the blades from the pouch and hung it from her belt loop as he took his place behind her. He took her right arm in his hand, lining her up with the bull's eye and demonstrating the proper movement a few times. After taking a step back he urged her to throw, she landed on the board but just barely. She took another out, and Thor told her to use her emotions as a guide, to let her frustrations thrust the blade out.

This time she did better, nearly hitting her mark so he had her try a few more times with straight out shots. The last three were all stuck in the bull's eye when he collected them up for her, handing them back with a smile at her quick progress. He then moved her position, a little further back and cocked to the side—he wanted to teach her to throw in an arch like Loki did. He stood behind her once more, showing her how to move before letting her do it on her own. First one hit but far from her mark and she growled, immediately grabbing another and chucking it in a violent curve as it hit the bull's eye.

It was then that Loki strode into the arena, Thor catching sight of him just as Sera set herself up for another throw. But she caught his staring out of her peripheral and whipped around just as she had let go of the throwing knife, accidentally launching it Loki's way. She covered her mouth with both hands as she let out a deep gasp, feeling tremendously stupid for having turned around but to her surprise he caught it flat between both hands with a smirk. Thor chuckled at the scene before him as he beckoned his brother over.

“She is such a quick learner!” He stated as he clasped a large hand against Loki's shoulder as he handed the knife back to a red-faced Sera.

“That she is,” Loki began in that even tone of his, green eyes flicking towards the redhead. “I see you decided to train without me.”

“I'm so sorry.” She mumbled to him, adverting her eyes as she slipped the knife back into the pouch at her hip. “I shouldn't have turned, I...” She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he dismissed her apology with a flick of his wrist.

“It is no matter, all is well little one.” He stated flatly, a flash of jealousy emerging in his eyes as he looked at the pair of them. “Seems you two have much work, I shall take my leave.”

Loki turned away from them, scowl taking over his features as he walked back the way he came. _Must that witless oaf take everything from me..._ he thought to himself, willing his fists not to curl at the idea. He had only made it a foot from the door when he heard the sound of boots against the marble, as Sera called out for him, but he continued anyway.

“Loki, wait, please!” She yelled, running after him as quick as she could while behind her Thor laughed to himself and shook his head, calling Mjolnir to him before seeing to his own practice. She caught up to him, grabbing his arm and pushing him against the wall. “Would you fucking stop already?”

“You have a trainer, what more do you need of me?” Loki spat, more harshly than he had intended—he was supposed to have his mask up, he was supposed to not care. But it was _so damn difficult_ around her to hide his true feelings.

“I didn't seek him out, Thor came down while I was practicing alone!” She hissed back at him, nostrils flaring in anger briefly as she tried to read his face before he got the chance to compose it. She tilted her head in confusion momentarily before pointing an accusatory finger at him. “You’re _jealous?_ ”

“What do I have to be jealous of? There is nothing between us to illicit such a response.” Loki stated in that cool voice of his, mask back up again as he rolled his eyes at her. Then he added, under his breath more to himself than to her. “Besides, he is your kin.”

“You know damn well that is a lie.” Sera snapped, her grip on his arm tightening as her free hand curled into a fist at her side. She ignored his mumbled comment, as she took a step forward and locked her blue eyes onto his. “You're the one who kissed me that day, the one who told me to run from Thor. Doesn't exactly seem like the actions of a man who doesn't give a damn about someone.”

“Did it ever cross your mind that it was all a trick?” Loki cooed cruelly at her, his emerald orbs fierce as he stared her down, a dark grin on his lips. But Sera could see through it, she could taste a lie as well as he could.

“The only one you're **fooling** is **yourself** , Loki, and are you even doing a good job of that?” She barked, her tone bitter as she roughly let go of him, turning on her heels and striding away from him without another word.

He stood there, leaning against the wall flabbergasted at her words. _How is she capable of these things? Of knowing me so well to see through the facade?_ He thought to himself. The truth was that she was correct, he couldn't fool himself into thinking there was nothing there. But he also didn't understand _what_ it was yet—the things she evoked in him were completely foreign. She continued to drive him mad with questions that seemed to have either no answer or a supply of them that were just as dizzying as she was. He wanted so badly to follow her, but his pride wouldn't let him.

“ _ **Damn that woman...**_ ” He muttered as he made his way back to his rooms, head held high though he wanted to hide from her words as they ate through his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my absence on here and lack of updates. College and having my son kicked the creativity right out of me for so long. This chapter has been done for a while and I am working on getting back into a regular writing and posting grove again so please bare with me! But do enjoy. <3


	17. Chapter 16 - Tea and Thievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera has an audience with Frigga and leads Loki on a wild ride.

Sera had only begun to cool down from her encounter with the raven-haired Prince when she arrived back at her rooms to find a guard waiting for her. She raised a brow as she slowly approached and he bowed his head to her—an action she still was not used to. She nodded back and crossed her arms over her chest, looking him over. Before she could even open her mouth to ask why he was there, he told her.

“The Queen requests your presence for tea.” He stated in a regal manner and her brow arched further, _why would the Queen want to see her?_

“Let me change.” She replied softly as she stepped passed him into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She dug through her wardrobe until she found something she deemed appropriate to wear. She slipped out of her training gear before rushing into her bathroom to freshen up some. Once clean she slipped into the simple red and black gown, smoothing it out over her as she took in her appearance in the mirror of her wardrobe door. Sure she had been fond of dresses back in New York, but none were the likes of the ones she had here. She twisted the top half of her crimson locks up into a loose bun, securing it before raising a brow at her reflection, _was this good enough to be in the presence of the Queen?_

She felt as though a little too much skin might be exposed and opted to grab the pair of arm warmers that paired well with the dress, slipping them onto her pale limbs. Admiring the length of the sleeve that fell from it she closed the wardrobe door and headed back to the guard. He led her to the Queen's chambers several floors up and entered before her to announce her arrival. As he left the room he bowed his head to her once more, signaling her to enter. She slowly strode into the room, gasping as she took in its greatness.

Like what little she had seen of the rest of the palace, most of the room was inlaid with gold and had the same beautiful marble flooring as Odin's throne room had. It was obvious that what she was standing in was the sitting room as it had several chaise lounges, sofas and chairs lined with plush cornflower blue velvet strewn about in sets around tables of various sizes. Seated on a loveseat in the center of the room was Frigga, smiling up at her as she waved a hand signaling for Sera to join her. She flashed a small smile back, moving to take a seat in the arm chair across from her. 

“Good afternoon, Seraphina.” The Queen greeted with a warm tone, reaching for her own cup before gesturing to the empty one set aside for Sera.

“Good afternoon, your majesty.” Sera offered back somewhat sheepishly before doing as instructed and fixing herself up a cup of tea. She sipped it once before looking over at the Queen who was studying her.

“How are you adjusting to your new life?” Frigga asked, her tone noted that she honestly desired to know and wasn't just trying to make small talk. 

“It's a process.” She replied with a soft chuckle, looking down at her dress before making eye contact again. She felt oddly comfortable with Frigga, she had that motherly radiance about her that enveloped you like a warm hug. “I haven't seen much of the palace, let alone anything else though.”

“I am surprised Loki has not taken you down to the stables to ride.” Frigga offered as she set her cup down to refresh it. Sera was glad at that moment for the distraction as her face momentarily fell at the name.

“We haven't been speaking the past few days.” Sera murmured, hoping that the Queen wouldn't hear. She had already went through this with Thor and fought with Loki himself just an hour ago.

“Is something wrong?” Frigga asked, looking up at the young woman before her with concern.

“We had a disagreement and I pointed out that I saw through what he was doing.” Sera answered honestly, feeling the words fall from her lips with ease as she looked over at Frigga who smiled warmly back at her. “Needless to say, he's not too happy with me now.”

“He never is,” Frigga began with chuckle, sipping from her tea before continuing, “I myself have always been able to see through Loki's lies.”

Sera smiled at his mother, it was a relief to hear her say such a thing. _It's not just me...._ she thought to herself, drinking from her own cup. They continued to converse freely, the subject changing several times throughout. It was the most relaxing bit of time she had spent yet in Asgard, that afternoon with Frigga. After tea they had taken a leisurely stroll through her private garden, letting the sun warm their pale skin. Though soon Frigga excused herself to go and meet her husband, Sera thanked her for their time together and headed back in to wander the castle. Recalling the queen’s mentioning of the stables, the young redhead began to work her way towards them—it had been many a year since she had rode and it seemed like the perfect way to relax.

With a little help from some of the guards she was finally pointed in the right direction, the sun was still high enough in the sky to radiate warmth on the petite woman. As she entered the stables she found a stable boy cleaning out a stall and began to ask about the horses. He was more than willing to tell her which ones to stay away from and which would be friendly to new riders. He was pointing out a white mare which most of the new riders took but she was distracted by a gorgeous chestnut colored stallion. While the boy went on about the mare, she approached the chestnut and smiled into its big dark eyes as he stared at her. She reached a hand out to stroke his face, leaving it still long enough for him to take in her scent and allowing him to nudge her first.

“Oh no, miss, I’d stay away from that one—that’s Prince Loki’s and very volatile.” The boy explained, turning to her with worry etched in his features. “You’re much better off with the mare.”

“He belongs to Loki?” Sera began as she stroked the muzzle of the calm horse before her with a grin. “Bring me a saddle.”

~

The raven-haired man had sat in his room for an hour or two before his mind had gotten the best of him—he need to relax though at this point he would settle for just being able to clear his mind. He worked his way around to find his mother, hoping that she could put his mind at ease and found her in Odin’s council chambers discussing some matter with him. Upon seeing him, she hugged her youngest son with a smile, pulling back just far enough to look into his emerald eyes.

“What brings you to me, my son?” Frigga asked, though she already knew the reason after her time with the redhead who’d captured his attention.

“I needed to clear my head, I thought I might come and have tea with you.” He responded with a half-smile, tucking a stray golden strand behind her ear for her.

“That would be lovely, but I’ve already had tea with Lady Seraphina.” Frigga explained, watching his expression fall for a moment before he put on that clear mask of not caring.

“I see, and what did the two of you talk about?” Loki questioned in a soft tone—he couldn’t be harsh with her, she was the only one that loved him unconditionally.

“We discussed how she is adjusting to palace life, walked through my gardens and then I told her about the stables. I would not doubt that is where she is now.” The aging blonde stated, a barely there smile in one corner of her lips— _she knew they shared an interest in one another, and if the fiery redhead could see through him as she did, she was a remarkable young woman indeed._

“I don’t know about that, Mother, I am not sure she even knows how to ride.” Loki quipped with a dark half smile, knowing that she was aiming to have them speak. “However, that would be an ideal way to clear my thoughts, thank you Mother.”

With that said, he leaned down to kiss her forehead and hug her once more before departing for the stables. It wasn’t too long of a walk for the long-legged Prince, and in less the twenty minutes he was there, walking down the line of pens towards where he kept his horse. Unusually his head wasn’t sticking out of the gate waiting for him, and as he came up to the pen, he found it empty. A grimace broke out across his pale features and he sharply turned towards the stable boy who looked at him with wide eyes.

“Where has my horse gone?” Loki demanded, a soft growl echoing through his words.

“Th-the redhead took him, your highness, I told her not to but she wouldn’t listen to me.” He stuttered a bit through his explanation and the raven-haired man shook his head.

“Well then, I better go find her before she gets hurt, prepare another for me and I shall forgive your ignorance.” He chided the boy who nodded reverently and quickly went about the task set to him.

It wasn’t long before he set off on one of the mares, eyes constantly scanning for sight of his horse and the stubborn, thief of a redheaded woman who was quickly becoming the bane of his existence. He was sure that the former Midgardian would be found lying injured somewhere from his horse bucking her off, and after searching for some time he came across a sight that managed to shock him. Sera was not only still astride his stallion, but racing around the open expanse with a grin on her face as her hair flew behind her like one of her flames. She caught sight of him and slowed down, trotting over to speak to him as her wind-whipped hair settled around her shoulders.

“Nice day for a ride, isn’t it?” She asked with a smirk, blue eyes twinkling with devilishness. He noted that she was wearing a dress that was now hiked up around her mid-thigh so she didn’t have to sit side-saddle.

“You stole my horse, you should count yourself lucky that I didn’t find you in a heap somewhere bleeding from being thrown.” He snarled at her, eyes tightening into a glare as she laughed at his words.

“ **Your** horse likes **me** , just as his owner does, only he’s not afraid to admit to it.” She responded with a sassy tone before turning away from him with a gentle guiding of the reins. She looked over her shoulder with another smirk his way. “Care for a race?”

While he still worked out what she had said, and then her offer, she had already took off once more—headed back towards the stables at a full gallop. He took off after her, the mare not speeding up at the same pace his own had with her. He was only a few minutes behind her the whole way, _which he thoroughly blamed on **her** head start._ By the time he reached the stables, she had already dismounted and was petting his horse’s face with a cocky smile planted all over her features. He too dismounted and gave the reins to the stable boy for him to put the mare away while he strode towards the redhead with a seething expression.

“Are you really that m-“ She began but he cut her off, he had a fondness for doing so, by closing the space between them in one swift motion as he roughly pressed his lips to hers.

She froze up at the contact that had come out of nowhere, which allowed him to easily press her back into the frame of the pen behind her. He kept her locked there, his hands on either side of her waist as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. She parted her lips ever so slightly to let out the gasp she had been holding in and he took that as permission to invade her mouth greedily. Finally she relaxed into the kiss, beginning a fight for dominance with him as her hands tangled in his long, dark locks. She felt her heartbeat start to race as they continued, the kiss becoming more heated just before they pulled away for air. Sera looked up through her lashes into his darkening green orbs with a lazy smile and he pulled away from her completely.

“Loki?” She asked breathlessly as he turned away from her and headed back towards the palace with a quick pace. She sighed, running her hands through her wind tangled hair with a groan before looking at the horse waiting patiently next to her. “Your owner is about the most confusing, biggest asshole in the whole universe!”

~

_She was right, and it was driving him mad!_ He had let her get into his head, again, he seemed to have no control over himself or his actions when he was around her—why?! They had still not worked out the argument about him teaching her magic, and had just argued that morning about the way he acted around her—how could she be so calm and light hearted while they were angry with each other? Better yet, how did she know what he was thinking and feeling before he did? _She clearly knows some kind of magic_ , he thought to himself as he slammed the door to his chambers behind him. She was unimaginably frustrating and complex, yet the most gorgeously wrapped enigma he had ever encountered. 

He flopped down on his bed, running his hands through his hair like she had not a half hour before with a deep sigh. This woman is surely going to be the end of me, he thought, the phrase repeating itself over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I sincerely apologize for the lack of posting here. I have not had much time to write as my little is now walking, therefore my days are pretty much shot! Haha. I am still a little ahead with this story at least and will be trying to make time to both continue writing and posting. Thank you for those who have bared with me during these long pauses!


End file.
